Best Kept Secret
by PunkKity
Summary: Things have changed for  Fitz, he has to be on his best behaviour will something new make it easier for him?  Crappy summary, read it anyway lol
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **

**Hello readers! So this is a bit different because I'm using an original character and Fitz, who may be slightly OOC, so if you're not into that then stop here and read something else? I have other stories. **

**This will be kinda fluffy but rated M for language.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi. I do own Addison or Addie. **

**And this story is all thanks to ZephyrHearts read her stories she's awesome!**

**Best Kept Secret**

I hate this school and I hate Mr. Simpson. Fuck it I hate pretty much everyone at Degrassi making their lives hell wasn't enough to have to deal with a shit load of detentions and the hassle of having a probations officer. Sure he HAD pulled a knife on the emo boy and his saint of a girlfriend, that didn't mean he was actually going to stab the prick.

He meant what he said, 'someone needed to shut him up.' I just ended up getting arrested for it. That was two months ago, no charges were pressed but because he already had a record he had gotten a month in juvie and a year of probation. He was fallowed from class to class by one of the cops in the school and if he so much as breathed wrong he was given a fucking detention, this was bullshit.

Today's detention was courtesy Bianca; stupid...I wasn't even going to go there. She had wanted to get herself out of trouble so she'd stuffed her pills in my backpack. Thus when searched I got blamed, you really find out who your friends are when shit hits the fan, Owen was the only one who still came to see me and treated me the same. We were buds through it all. But when it all came to it, he couldn't take my place in detention, so when the final bell rang and I was escorted to the room in which detention was set to take place in today.

"I'll be here to walk you out the school at five. Mr. Fitzgerald." I barely acknowledge the cop whatever his name was and walked into the room taking a seat in the back, only then did I take the time to look around the room, no Owen, or Bianca...hell even KC had managed to stay out of here today. I notice a few other people from the halls a group of guys that the loser kid Dave had started to hang out with...great. This was going to be the longest two hours of his life...okay maybe not of his life but close, the teacher wasn't here yet and this was normally where I'd get up and bail but yea with your own personal pig watching your back it wasn't the best idea.

Leaning back in my chair I yawned and stretched, maybe I'd nap? That was my thought until the door open and in walked a student I have never seen before, and believe me I would remember seeing her around...so she was either new or kept under the radar. Her black hair was chin length with layers making it look shorter in some places; she wasn't wearing the school uniform which explained the detention.

I watched as she walked to a seat and dropped her bag down, this gave me the chance to take in the rest of her appearance, converse, ripped up skinny jeans...and not the kind you bought to look like they had been ripped up, these ones actually looked like she had taken the knees out by falling...anyway continuing up her figure was obscured by the stupid Degrassi sweater, but under it I could just see the black shirt she wore...it had some kind of writing on it. Black elastics surrounded her right wrist and from this angle I could see the silver of her eyebrow and lip ring...

Damn where had she been hiding? I wasn't expecting to see brown eyes looking at me however and I turned away surprised. What the hell was wrong with me? Crushing on a girl when I didn't even know her name. Can you crush on someone before you know anything about them...yes that's why they called it a crush right?

Turning my head to the left again I started before she caught me again. A smirk on her lips as she stared back. "Got something to say Fitzy boy?" I blinked slightly surprised that she knew who I was when I had no idea who she was. Then again everyone in Degrassi knew who I was now; thinking before doing has never been a strong suit. "Well?" Her soft voice broke into my thoughts and I realized I had been staring again...

I would have answered but the teacher was there standing over us. "This is detention not social club, you're to work on any assignments you have silently." Fucker, he would ruin this for me, I don't want another detention so I turned my attention to the empty note book in front of me and the text book beside it, flipping it open. I'm pretty sure that I just stared at the text on the page for ten minutes before a piece of paper landed on my desk. Unfolding it I read the curvy script...yes bastards I can read.

_Fitz,_

_Sad that you don't remember me, but it was almost a year ago._

_A._

I wracked my brain for a time I could have met this girl, but nothing came to mind...a party? Maybe? I looked at her again and shook my head. Picking my pen up I wrote out a reply.

**Refresh my memory where did I meet you? It wasn't here I don't remember seeing you in the halls. And I'm pretty sure I'd remember you.**

I folded the paper and tossed it onto her desk right onto the work she was doing, she glanced up and smirked again before opening it and reading what I had written. She tapped her pen against her lip and I couldn't help but stare. Before long she was tossing the paper back onto my desk.

_Tsk tsk,_

_You, Owen, KC and Bianca, and the skate park..._

Skate park? Oh hell we had all gone to the skate park and gotten drunk I vaguely remember watching a group of skater kids goof off while they skated, some had been really good others were total jokes. When the smell of pot drifted over to us I had to stop myself from going over to the group...they weren't who we'd usually talk to. I do now kinda remember seeing her there...her hair had been longer then.

**I remember now, you lot were getting high and making fools of yourself. I didn't realize you went here.**

I tossed the note back and she read it over rolling her eyes. But didn't get the chance to write back as the teacher came back standing between us hand out. "No note passing, hand it over or read it out to the whole class." Oh for fuck sakes, this wasn't class it was detention. I watched as she gave the note over, causing me raise a brow at her. If the teacher read that, she could get in more trouble...she didn't look worried. Since passing notes was a no go, we sat doing our work and I was just waiting for this to be over so I could actually talk to the girl. When the teacher finally said we could go I took a step over to her desk and leaned on it, arms crossed.

Brown eyes met my blue ones and I gave her a half smile. "So, it seems a little unfair that you know who I am, but I don't even know your name."

"Poor thing must be driving you crazy." She replied with a smirk as she shouldered her bag and started out of the classroom. It was so I followed, ignoring the cop that was there to lead me out of the building, she was leaving so I was too. "You're right it is, so why don't you tell Fitzy your name." I watched as she pushed her black choppy bangs out of her face and turned to look at me, walking backwards.

"Well Fitzy, my name is Addison, my friends call me Addie." She smirked again and my attention was drawn to her lips as she spoke again. "You can call me Addison." I'm not sure if she's joking or not but I nodded my head and continued to follow her, she was still looking at me. "So Addison...why haven't I seen you here before?" She shook her head causing her bangs to fall into her eyes. "You have, but you were too busy with plotting against Eli and trying to get Clare to go out with you to notice."

Hell she was right...I have seen her outside at lunch with a bunch of other kids, she had a good smile but I was too busy trying to get back at emo boy to ever try anything with someone else. Or I was with Bianca or the guys. "Sorry." Stuffing my hands in my pockets we walked out of the school in silence. I turned and looked at the pig listening in. "You can go now, I'm outside." I growled at him causing him to shake his head and stand there...right he'd stop bugging me when I was completely off school property.

"Its fine Fitzy, you were busy with your life." I watched as she looked away and shrugged a shoulder and kept walking, I made sure that I kept up with her. With just a few words she had grabbed my attention and reeled me in...I'm not sure why but I wanted to know about this girl. "Well I'm not busy right now. We could hang out." I had just thrown myself out there that familiar panic bubbled in my stomach as the thought of rejection angered me, even if it hadn't happened yet.

Looking over her shoulder she smirked again. "What if I am?" She asked raising that brow with the silver ring through it. I looked away disappointed when I felt myself be pushed. "You're such a dork, I was joking. You can buy me a pop at the Dot, I don't drink coffee."

I did you know, I actually bought her a pop, as we talked in front the Dot till it got late and she had to head home, I even walked her home. And you know what I planned to see her again...but for now I wasn't going to bring her around Bianca or KC or even Owen, Owen was great but I was going to keep Addison a secret.

Who knows she might become my best kept secret yet.

**A.N **

**Soooo there it is lol. I really enjoyed writing this...maybe I'll do another to it? We'll see. **

**What are thoughts on it? Tell me **

**I hope you enjoyed it too. I love Fitz 3**

**P. Kitty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last Chapter. Just to clear a few things up Addison is an original character, she has no history on the show and we will learn more about her as the story goes...depending on how long I decide to make this. **

**Anyway**

**I do NOT own Degrassi. I do own Addison. **

**Enjoy**

**Who Is She**

Two weeks that's how long it's been since my detention with her. I see her at school all the time, but we don't talk to each other she'll send me that little half smile she has and it makes my day. Even with the cop that follows me from class to class. Owen is getting suspicious I make up lame excuses not to hang out with him and the gang but frankly the time I got to spend with her was more important. Every day after school I see her, sometimes for only a short time other times I don't leave her until her dad tells me to get out.

Leaning against the table we were all eating lunch at I looked across the room, and there she was, black hair straightened yet she still had pieces that wouldn't lay flat...a bright purple bow in hair matched her shirt, she was a year below me but that was okay I know for a fact she's smarter than me...which is why I'm still confused as to why she wants to hang around me. Don't get me wrong I'm not about to jinx it she's awesome and we can talk for hours, even if she is a sarcastic little shit.

I must have spaced out longer than I thought because I felt someone push me and I had to grip the table to stop myself from falling off the bench. "What the fuck Owen?" I glared at him, which didn't faze the football player a bit. Why would it, we've been friends for years. "Where the hell have you been for the last ten minutes?" He asked raising a brow as he looked around the cafe trying to see where my attention had wondered off to. Not seeing anything he thought I'd be interested he turned his gaze back to me. "Well? Who is she?"

It was my turn to raise a brow at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. "What makes you think there's a she?" Owen really wasn't as dumb as people took him for, or maybe he could just read me better than I would have liked. "Come on broski, don't play retard with me." Shaking my head as I leaned on the table again. "Then don't be a retard you dumb shit." Smirking he pushed me again and got up." Whatever Fitzgerald, I'm going outside with B and KC. Are you coming?" I weighed my options, sit inside with piggy or go outside and hang for the rest of lunch at least than the cop would stay out of my face for a bit. Grabbing my shit Owen and I left the cafe, but not before I took one last look at her.

Addison Campbell was becoming my obsession and it was a little bit scary. Things like this where new to me, hell I was the kinda guy who went to the ravine gets drunk has sex with a some random girl and don't even bother asking for her name...now here I am drooling from afar after a girl who I've been nervous to put the moves on.

Sitting outside I sighed as the cool air hit me, it was rather refreshing and I took a seat on the curb as I watched and listened to the others goof off and converse. Before finally joining in. "What the hell B, since when do you care who's seeing who?" I asked butting into her conversation about Sav and Holly J...gotta say never saw that coming.

"Because, I heard from a little birdie that little miss pregnant kissed president Sav the other day and now Holly J is on a rampage." Snorting I looked at KC who was looking away; he hated being reminded that he knocked the peppy cheerleader up. "Seems like she's looking for a new baby daddy...oh wait it's too late for that." Oh man I could be such an ass.

KC glared and gave the middle finger which made me laugh. "Shut the hell up Fitzy." Oh ouch. "Or what? You'll key my car?" Yes I had to bring that up too, oh man I'm on a roll today...I laughed along with B and Owen they thought it was funny while KC was clearly pissed. Looking up as a shadow fell across us I groaned. "Fuck, I gotta get to class. Piggy waits." I was going to get myself arrested with all this name calling, but the guy just shrugged it off and waited as I said my good bye's then headed to class.

**After school.**

After school couldn't have come fast enough, I left the school and headed home so I could change out of the uniform that Degrassi now required us to wear... I don't have the right to complain about the fucking thing...after all it was my little knife stunt that brought this all on. Fuck I had really dug myself a hole this time around which is why I'm so surprised anyone at all talks to me. Dressed in the usual jeans, t-shirt and sweater I grabbed my cell phone off my bed and opened it three new messages. I quickly scrolled through them reading as I went. The first was from B.

"_Party at the Ravine tonight, you better show your ugly face Fitz."_

Wasn't she a ball o fucking sunshine? I pressed closed and moved to the next one; at least Owen could make me smirk.

"**Party tonight Bro, your coming right...don't leave a brother hanging."**

I wasn't going, at least I wasn't planning too, and opening the last one I actually smiled...I was a little too happy to hear from her I think.

_Fitzy, it's movie night! Bring yourself and that big ol' sweater I keep borrowing. See you at 6? –A_

Re-reading the text I looked at the sweater I was currently wearing and pulled it off, grabbing the sweater she had mentioned slipping it off. Movie night meant sitting alone with her in the living room, it was still a little awkward we sat together but apart and her sarcasm left me wondering what we were doing but I wasn't going to change anything... Not bothering to send a text back to her, she knew I was coming I took a seat and sent a text to B and Owen.

'Sorry B, my ugly face is busy tonight, don't drink 2 much.' Okay so I was a lazy texter...at least I was replying. Next was Owen,

'Hey Bro, rain check. I have shit to do.' I know he was going to be pissed at me after all this wasn't the first time I've bailed on him in the last couple weeks. Dropping my phone on my bed I laid back and looked at the ceiling, it was still early and I had an hour or so before I had to head to the Campbell residence. The beep beep of an incoming text made me pick up my phone and look at it, clicking the message open I frown.

"**Douche move bro, what the hell is up with you lately? And don't give me that nothing bullshit."**

I guess Owen was a bit pissed that I was bailing on him again, sighing I debated telling him about Addison for all of five seconds...naw. Clicking reply I thought of something to tell him.

'We'll have a guys night on the weekend, drink our faces off yea?' pressing send I tossed the phone back on my bed than sat up looking for everything I'd need. I was wearing the requested sweater and she hadn't asked me to bring anything else...so I grabbed my phone and house keys and slipped them into my pocket along with my discarded wallet.

"Mom?" I hollered when I exited my room...nothing figures she's probably not even here. Shaking my head I left my messy apartment and headed to the Campbell's house. It didn't take me long to get there and when I did Addison was outside with her younger brother skateboarding. She had changed out of the schools uniform into an outfit similar to the one she had worn the first day we talked...thank you Bianca for getting me detention.

"Fitzy! You're early." She said walking to me, that cocky little half smile present on her lips. "Did you miss me?" she asked stopping to stand in front of me, hands on her slim waist. I can't get over how short she is. "Stop staring it's rude." And sassy. " So sorry fun sized queen of sarcasm." I replied grinning at her. "Can't say that I did, I mean one can only handle so much sarcasm a day." She wrinkled her nose and pushed me, I pretended it hurt. "What movie are we watching tonight?" I asked hands going into my pocket when I really wanted to reach out and touch her.

"Alice in wonderland, the new one." She said getting excited as she reached for my arm and pulled me. "Where are we going?" I asked seeing as she was pulling my away from her house..."The store of course, I need movie food." Which meant she had the munchies. Nodding my head I let her hold my arm, a little bit startled when she took it and wrapped it around her waist.

Raising a brow I looked down at her and frowned...but she was smiling and her arm when around my waist, he hand slipping into my back pocket like we had walked like this plenty of times before...instead of it being the first time either of us had really touched each other. "So what are we getting?" I asked as we walked not paying attention to anyone other than the girl under my arm. "Nerds, jones, and skittles or maybe starbursts..." Laughing I rolled my eyes as we approached the store, her hand slipped off my waist and I found myself trying not to reach for it to bring her close to me again, but she surprised me again and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together.

We bought the snacks and soda than headed back to her place, hand in hand...the best part was I don't have to worry about someone I know interrupting or seeing me with her. She lived away from the others, plus they would all be at the ravine getting fucked up. As we approached the house she let go of my hand to open the door. I wasn't in the house ten minutes before I was seated on the couch and the movie was being played. "Sweater." She said looking at me.

"What is so special about this sweater?" I was already taking it off. "Why Fitzy, if you must know, it looks better on me." She said sarcasm dripping from her words, but I nodded my head. "Yea it does." When did I become a fluffy sap? Oh right two weeks ago. Sitting back down on the couch I handed her the baggy black sweater, watching as she slipped into it. If it was big on me she was swallowed up in it. "Seriously though what's up with you and my sweater."

"It smells good, and it's warm." She muttered as she tried to hide her face in the sweater I could see a pink blush settling over her face, it was cute...Sitting closer to her then normal I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and breathed a little easier when she leaned into my side.

I watched the movie silently munching on the snack foods we had picked up and drinking the Jones soda as we watched the movie, when it was over I stood up and got ready to head home. I watched as she also stood up and removed my sweater handing it to me, I was going to need it, it was starting to get colder out putting it on I breathed in her smell it was vanilla and something else I couldn't figure out...

"I'll text you later?" I asked earning a nod as we walked to the door. I was about to open it but she surprised me by giving me a hug, not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her close and sighed feeling her smiled against my chest. "Call me later Mark?" I smirked it was the first time she had used my first name, and I nodded a yes...before leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. I was half expecting her to push me away instead her small hands reached up and grabbed my sweater pulling me close as she returned the kiss.

Pulling away I smiled. "Call you later Addie." Smiling at me she let go and took a step away from me. I could feel her watching me as I walked down the street heading home. Owen's question rang in my head. 'Who is she?' She's a punky little skater chick named Addison Campbell and she had me in the palm of her hands and I don't know what to do about it. She's different than the girls at the ravine, but it was good. I wanted her in a different way than I've wanted any of the sluts in the ravine.

I was defiantly obsessed with the girl...this could end badly for me.

**A.N**

**Okay there it is, chapter 2, do you like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading and the reviews.**

**Peace.**

**P. Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N  
Ello readers! So what do you think if Fitz and Addison, he liikkkes her and she seems to like her, and we will get to learn more about her soon I promise. **

**The idea for this chapter was suggested again by the lovely and talented ZephyrHearts, if you haven't read her work I say go do so!**

**I do NOT own Degrassi, but I do own Addison**

**Dude What the Hell!**

I was tired and it was fucking cold out, I was walking home from Addison's house, we had spent all day together watching movies and just hanging out, she showed me some tricks on her skateboard. She was actually pretty good and I enjoyed watching her ...between movies, talking, skateboarding and her random 'smoke' breaks she'd have with her brother we had a pretty good time. Things were easy with her, she expected nothing from me and I did my best to prove to myself that I could be a relationship kind of person even if I hadn't asked her out and she hadn't asked me out. I was planning too...but getting to know a person was a good thing right?

Since the night that she kissed me, I had let her make the moves...afraid to take it too far with her and then ruin everything. Today had been good, we had watched a movie her curled up into my side as it played, it was nearly midnight when her dad had woken us up and told me it was time to head home. So I was, I wasn't expecting to see B car in front of my building, nor was I expecting to see Owen and Bianca waiting in the car. Frowning I slowly made my way to the car and tapped on the window, which Bianca rolled down, smoke seeped out of the car and into the night.

"Dude what the hell?" I heard from Owen as he got out of the car, slamming the door. "I called you like thirty times, it's Friday and we were supposed to be chilling." Oh yea. I shrugged. "I forgot and my phone is dead, deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Owen advanced on my, and I took a step back...It's not that I'm afraid of him, but Owen isn't a little man he's got at least forty pounds on me and I'm not talk fat. "You've been blowing us off for almost a month now, what the hell is going on?" He actually sounded kinda hurt and then Bianca had put her two sense in..."Too good for us now Fitz? What the hell is wrong with you lately?" I'm a little confused I mean we ate lunch together and hung out than. "I just you at school, sorry if I have a pig escorting me to and from class so I can't just bail. If I'm not mistaken B you've taken advantage of my new life at the school by stuffing your shit into my bag and earning me detention."

"It's better you than me." I knew she was going to say that. "Oh fuck you Bianca, you're no innocent in any of this and I'm tired of hefting around your shit." Good she actually looked started, but it was Owen who stepped in. 'Just tell us what the hell is going on Fitz." I looked at him and held back a sigh he's been my best friend for years, and I wanted to tell him about Addison.

"Nothing man." I shook my head and started up the pathway. "I'm done dealing with her bull shit." I said pointing to Bianca. "Oh fuck you Fitz." She said angrily as she walked back to her car. Owen was still following me. "Don't ask me for anything, you punk ass..." The rest of her retort was cut off by the slamming of her car door. She looked at Owen and opened the door. "Are you coming or are you staying with Mr. High and fucking mighty?" I looked at him as I pulled my keys from my pocket, smirking to myself as I also pulled out a piece of paper with stupid little drawings and writing Addie and I had done earlier today.

"I'm staying go home B, I'll call you later." He shouted out to her and I shook my head, if my neighbours complained my ass was grass, fucking great. Opening the door I went in and started for the stairs, going to the third floor and unlocking my apartment, it was silent so my mom was most like not here. I didn't wait to see if Owen was behind me or not, I don't really care at the moment. I heard my lock click and knew Owen had followed me.

"So really bro, what the hell is up? You're not being you..." Owen said as we went into my bedroom, where he dropped himself onto my bed, I glared and took the chair by my desk...surprised Fitz has a desk and a computer in his room? Don't be the laptop is stolen...Owen looked at me waiting.

"It's cool bro I have all night." Sadly he isn't joking; I sighed and leaned back emptying my pockets onto my desk. "I met someone." I didn't really know what else to say I mean the look he was giving me said a lot, shock, disbelief and open curiosity. "Oh yea where? Who is she?" He asked sitting up, all his attention was focused on me.

"Remember when Bianca slipped her pills in my bag?" I asked still pissed off about that, it was a good thing I walked fast and had the cop and Mr. Simpson thinking they were Tylenol. Owen nodded. "Yea she was pretty pissed you let them take them away..." I rolled my eyes. "Yes well I was pretty pissed it landed me three days detention on top of everything else going on." I muttered scowling; Owen held his hands up in defence. "Go on."

"I met her there, in detention she was there for wearing street clothes to school. We talked and hit off...I see her pretty much every day now." That being said I grabbed my phone and hooked it up to the charger before looking at Owen again. He seems shocked. "SO you're like getting some?"

Course Owne would think that was the only reason I would be interested in someone, I wasn't completely like him. "No, not sex anyway, we haven't even made out." He gaped at me and I tossed a pen at him. "No shit, nothing...so you really like this chick."

"Yes I guess I do, she's pretty awesome." Owen seemed to weight this out before nodding his head. "Cool but you owe me a guy's night." He said lying on my bed again. "Whatever, just keep your mouth shut about her, I don't want to deal with Bianca." "Sure man, I'm crashing here tonight though." I nodded and walked to my closet throwing him his sleep pants as I grabbed my own. "You know where everything is."

I guess that didn't go that badly, but Owen was a pretty cool, guy and he wasn't about to cause more shit when shit need to be caused you know? I watched as he left the room to change and grab the sleeping bags from the linen closet and quickly changed as well. I hadn't told him her name yet but I would when I knew more about what was happening with us. Taking my phone and charger I plugged it into the outlet next to my bed sending her a goodnight text.

**A.N**

**Okay there it is, not as happy with this one, but that's okay. What do you all think?**

**Next chapter will be in Addison's P.O.V so we can learn a bit more about the girl who has Fitz trippin and changing his ways? **

**Peace for now 3**

**P. Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**

**I'm glad everyone liked the last update **** Makes me happy. This one is more about Addie, we'll find out more about the girl who's getting to Fitz. Rate M mostly for language and hits of drugs/ alcohol right now. **

**I do Not own Degrassi. **

**I'm Wide Awake**

**Addison's P.O.V**

Sitting in my room I'm reminded of all the things that have changed in the last two years, first we moved to Toronto, than I was placed in a school I hated...and now I'm going to Degrassi, there's so much drama here it's hard to keep up which is fine. I keep to myself anyway; well mostly I do have friends there and from my first school here the skaters, emo's and stoners. Things are different now; my mom left us when we lived in Cobourg saying we were too much for her I was eleven when she walked out the door bags in hand, Niklos was ten. He took it harder than I did; it wasn't like she was the world's best mom to begin with. Considering most moms kept their affairs hidden.

Toronto called out to us when I was fourteen almost fifteen, dad got a better job so we sold the house packed up and moved, and for the most part I love it here. But it wasn't home...wasn't that's the key word there...things have changed for me again. A guy changed things, I met Mark Fitzgerald for the first time at the skate park...and in case you're wondering I actually do skate. I was there with friends drinking and getting high the usual activities relaxing on the warm summer day.

When him and his friends showed up, they were loud and kinda obnoxious, especially the girls. I may not be a virgin anymore but some of the things these girls did were a little but much even for some of the people I hung out with...I mean have some class. Anyway I'm getting off track, he was there and I instantly had a crush, not the omg I'm going to marry this guy kind of crush just the mild oh he's sexy...kind of crush.

At the time I hadn't know I was going to Degrassi nor had I known who he was, I found out though when I started at the school. He's a bully and thief and oh the things that were said, but none of it mattered because we all put on a front. I wanted to get to know him but never had the courage to but in with his friends always around. Especially Owen...he wouldn't recognize me now I'm sure, I don't look like the eleven year old he had met the few times he was with his dad to pick up my mom for a date. We even did a family day at the Zoo, he had been twelve almost thirteen at the time.

I don't even know if my mom stayed with his dad just that my mom walked out and left me and brother with Nik. And here I am now, going to the same school as him and seeing his best friend as often as I can, outside of school... I like seeing him he makes me happy.

But I'm afraid that Owen could ruin this...not on purpose but he knows things. If my mom is still with his dad it kinda makes us step siblings and well that could add more drama. I'm sure that would go over so well, I have no desire to talk to my mother more than the yearly calls I get on my birthday. She didn't even come see me when I was in the hospital...the two times. Once for surgery to get my appendix out and the other to have my stomach pumped for drinking myself stupid, alcohol poisoning at thirteen is not something you want to explain to anyone...Having your stomach pumped isn't really the best way for a night to end.

Going down memory lane makes me sad; there are so many other things to be thinking about. Like the fact that my room is lime green and purple, my favourite colors. I like rainy days because it means I get to sit inside and watch movies or read all day. I love to wear Fitz's, grey zip up sweater it's way too big for me, but I get to snuggle into it and breath in his smell, which I'm pretty sure is Axe of some kind it's intoxicating.

The sound of my name being yelled breaks me out of my thoughts, which is probably a good thing, since I had to wait till my younger brother gets home to get high. Sitting up I run a hand through my hair fixing it somewhat, before getting up and walking down the stairs. "Yea daddy?"

"Is your homework done? I have to work tonight over at the bar." My dad is great; he works weekends at a local bar so he can have more money to spend on Nik and me. Not that he needs it really since he holds the second highest position in the company he works for. I think he just likes to be busy.

"Yes, I finished it earlier since Mark was supposed to come over." But he had called before my detailed walk down memory lane to tell me him and Owen where going to have a guys night. "I called Brett, him and I are going to the skate park when Nik gets back." I watched my dad nod than look at me...oh man I know what is coming now.

"Addison, I want you to be careful around this boy. I know his kind." Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms over my chest. "I know dad, you used to be just like him, and all boys want the same thing." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. I've heard this speech several times, all my friends are pretty much guys. "Addison May, I'm serious, I don't want a repeat."

Blah he had to go there."You won't dad; I'm not that dumb thirteen year old anymore. Believe it or not I have learned from the stupid things I did then." He sighed and gave me that look, you know the one your parents give you when they're trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. "Just be careful Addie okay?"

I nodded my head causing my choppy black bangs to fall into my face, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek, I still had to stand up two stairs to reach his cheek, and I fear I'll never grow. "See you in the morning daddy." I'm suck a daddy's girl. I watched my dad leave before going back upstairs to get ready, can't really go skateboard in pajama shorts and a tank top.

Changing into a black pair of skinnys' a purple tank top and my black sweater I set about fixing my hair...when that couldn't be fixed I grabbed a hat I was just about to put it on when my bedroom door burst open and Nik jumped on my bed. "Are you ready to get fucked up?" He asked, a year younger than me, he was a foot taller but we got along great and shared a lot of the same interests. "Yes, we're meeting the guys at the park so, roll and let's go."

"Okay, okay..." He smirked and set about rolling us a joint for the walk over. "Sooo what's going on with you and Fitzy boy? Are you dating? Are you just Fuck buddies?" I turned and looked at my FIFTEEN year old brother in like mock horror. "NIKLOS! Really?" he smirked. "What are you all huffed up about? That I said fuck buddies or that you're not sleeping with him?"

Blinking I walked over and smacked him in the head. "Shut up." This didn't help the situation; in fact this just made him laugh. "God, boys one track minds." I said wrinkling my nose as I sat on my bed and waited. "I don't know if we will go out, especially with the whole Owen situation. Nik nodded his head. His blond hair moving into his face. "What are the chances of him remembering us, or mom being with his dad still?"

That was the problem, I don't know and I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk myself if that was the case...I don't how Owen would handle Nik and I coming here, and moving into his school...not to mention anything else...this could be so bad if Fitz found out before I told him. But can I tell him?

**A.N **

**Okay so this chapter is a little different, we get to learn about Addison...did you like the twist I tossed in there ^^ I actually liked this. This whole family is actually fun to write. **

**Stayed tuned lovely readers. I will have more soon. **

**Read and review, tell me what you think **

**Peace.**

**P. Kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N **

**I'm on a roll, two chapters in one night? I think so 3 Just a heads up I am skipping a head some, and this will be another chapter in Fitz P.O.V**

**Warning this chapter may have steamy hot Fitzy/Addie moments **** if you don't like don't read. Fair enough yes. **

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

After the fight with B and me telling Owen that there was a girl, I continued to see Addie. But I also made time to hang out with old crew. I still hadn't told Owen much about her, after all we still hadn't said if we were a couple or not. It's been almost three days since I last saw her which is the longest I've been away from her since I ran into her in detention almost four months ago now. Things were still moving along but not as fast as I'd like but at the same time I don't want to scare her off.

Which was why I was walking to her house, at eight o clock at night in the winter while it was snowing. Fuck I hate Canadian winters, snow in fucking OCTOBER sure why not. Rubbing my hands together I stuffed them into the pockets of my coat, head bowed to the cold. I looked up as I spotted her house, smirking as I see a dark figure run out of the house and the next thing I know I'm in the snow my arms wrapped around her and her lips met mine, pulling her closer I deepened the kiss. When the need to breathe clawed at me I lifted my mouth off hers and took a deep breath, it hurt the cool air filled my lungs but it did nothing to cool the heat between us. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She looked beautiful, the cold winter air had turned her cheeks a pale pink, which wouldn't have been as noticeable on someone else but her skin was so pale usually. Leaning down I pressed my lips to hers again and kissed her softly and quickly before pulling away. "Hi, miss me?" I asked not being able to help the smirk or added snark in my voice.

Addie rolled her pretty brown eyes. "No I always, tackle guys into the snow and kiss them." She said with a smirk as she pulled away and stood up, offering me a hand, taking it I half let her help me up as I pushed myself to my feet. "Guess I have some guy's faces to smash in then." I hadn't meant to actually say it out loud it was a jealous thought that ran through my head. I looked away only to have her cool hand touch my cheek. "Jealous Fitz?" She asked in a cool tone.

"Course not, can we go in, it's fucking freezing out here." I said trying to play cool; she put me in knots man. Rolling those pretty eyes again she took my hand and pulled me up the drive way. I kicked the snow off my shoes and tried to dust it off my clothes before entering her house. "Sorry I haven't been around lately." I said as I took my coat off and rested it on the stair case before kicking my shoes of. "It's alright; I know you have other friends Fitz." She was so fucking different than the other girls I know.

Her coat was placed in the closet and she kicked her sneakers off and took my hand in her smaller one...that's another thing I have trouble getting over, she's so small...not just short...don't misunderstand me, she has curves...a lot of them but her waist is so small.

"You're all wet." She murmured, leading me through the kitchen and then down into the basement. "Yea well I took a fall in the snow." I said smirking at her as she flipped on the light so we could see where we were going. "What movie are we watching tonight?" I asked reaching out and grabbing her causing her to laugh...I can't get enough of her laughing, she doesn't do it enough nor does she actually smile enough either.

"Well I might have gotten that movie you mentioned the last time we, talked about movies." She said leaning into me. I frowned as my arms wrapping around her waist as I thought about what movie she was talking about. "Geeze Fitz, the new release of Nightmare on Elm Street..." I barely remember mentioning that to her...but she remembered. "You haven't seen it yet have you?" I shook my head no, which brought a smile to her lips. "Good."

Suddenly we were standing in her laundry room and her pink lips curled into wicked smirk. "Is there a reason where standing in your laundry room?" I have to admit I haven't seen this look on her face before, and I actually took a step back as she moved closer to me. "Can't let you sit in those wet clothes can we?" I frowned looking at my jeans they were wet. I shrugged. "It's fine."

"What kind of friend would I be if you had to sit and watch a two hour movie with me in wet clothes when I have a perfectly good dryer right here?" She asked taking another step towards me, now right in front of me I actually froze not sure what she was doing until I felt her hands run down my chest resting on my belt. Raising a brow as she unbuckled the belt. "Addie?" It was a question; I hadn't been expecting this when I came here tonight.

"Hmm?" She replied already popping the button open as her small fingers pulled the tab on my zipper so it slid down. I have to admit watching her do all this and the boldness, was kind of a turn on I let her pull my jeans down leaving me standing there in my boxers, I stepped out of them as she leaned down taking them, tossing them into the dryer and pressing start..

She was back as soon as it started, her hands on my chest, and I couldn't stop myself, grabbing her I turned us so she was now pressed against the washing machine my lips seeking hers. I either surprised her or gave her exactly what she wanted because she moaned against my mouth as I deepened it, my hands wondered down her body groping her ass before moving down her thighs and lifting. She got the hint, her legs wrapped around my waist as I set her on top of the washer breaking the kiss so I could attack her neck with my lips.

I grabbed the hem of her sweater, surprised that she wasn't wearing another shirt underneath and pulled up and off than let it drop somewhere nearby. Her skin was like silk against my hands and I pulled away momentarily so I could look at her, she was gorgeous and her shirts hid a lot. I raise a brow at the lacy purple bra; it was almost sheer but not completely. She smirked at me and reached behind her...who knew Addie could be so bold, I didn't bother stopping the moan that left me at the sight of her bare chest. "Shit Addie."

Leaning down I kissed her lips first, making my way to her breasts, I took a nipple in my mouth. Sucking gently at first than harder before nipping at the erect bud my hands ran down her back than I used my right one to pull her closer still and my left played with the neglected side. God she made the most delicious sounds.

I groaned as her hands moved from my neck to my hair pulling me closer. I stepped away and pulled sweater and shit off, standing in front of her in nothing but my boxer's my erection clearly visible. I could feel her stare at me, when I looked at her she was blushing but she scooted a bit her hand's going to the button on her own jeans and I got the hint and moved to help her.

Jeans off I looked at her again, and she made no move to cover her chest even though I could tell she was embarrassed by my staring. Groaning I stepped close again, I left her panties on, but ran my hands up her thighs than up smirking as she moaned, I had bypassed the place I know she wanted me to touch so I could go back to those perfect breasts. Her hand fisted in my hair as I rubbed her through the black lace covering her, before slipping my hand under the fabric and down, toying with her. Making her whine with wanting more.

"Fuck Fitz." I smirked and lifted up looking her in the face, her eyes were half lidded but I made sure she was looking at me as I inserted a finger into her, she was so fucking wet I had to grit my teeth so I didn't cum. "Holy shit Addie." She pulled my hair and moved against my hand as I added another finger. And it just might have been the sexiest thing I've ever seen or done. I felt her walls clench around me as she came, my name a moan on her lips...and I don't mean my nick name, she called out Mark when she came and like a school boy I followed her, cuming in my boxers.

It was still fucking hot...I really hadn't been expecting this when I came over today.

**A.N **

**Smut! So that was my first time writing a scene like that, I blame it on my heels, they kind a set the mood lol. I hope you liked it, but I'm not going to apologise if you didn't cause I had fun writing it. :P **

**Review please **

**I wonder what's next for our couple?**

**Peace and Love.**

**P. Kitty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the last chapter and reviewing I love to read them 3 You make me feel all warm inside. Lol so it was requested that I update soon, so I am. If you decide to follow me on Twitter let me know who you are! I would love to chat with you **** Plus you can tell me what you'd like to see next. **

**Flash back will be done in italics.**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Degrassi 3**

**Good to You **

_I watched as she slowly redressed that blush on her cheeks had spread and I felt a little guilty, which is ridiculous because I never feel bad or guilty about anything I've ever done. Even the fake stabbing I don't feel remorse for emo boy or his little girlfriend. But this was different I actually care about her...I don't even know when it happened, sometime between meeting her and becoming obsessed to whatever the hell I felt now. _

"_Mark? The bathroom is there if you want me to toss your boxers in the wash..."She said it so softly I barely heard her, nodding my head I walked into the bathroom and stripped of the boxers, she knocked on the door and handed me my jeans the where warm from the dry, taking them I washed off myself off before slipping into my jeans and walked out, she had opened the washer so I tossed my boxers in. _

_Watching as she closed the lid and started the washer. She was so quiet I didn't know what to do."Addie? What's wrong?" Looking at me she smiled. "Nothing, things just happened kind of fast." I nodded my head I guess that made sense even if we both had wanted it. Taking her hand in mine I walked with her to the rec room and sat on the couch, pushing play so that the movie started._

_That's how we ended our evening, in pretty much silence while I guess we both thought about things. _

That was almost a week and a half ago and other then texting and seeing her in school I haven't talked to Addison. I was currently sitting in Owen's room watching him play video games; I had died a while ago and was just waiting for him to die so we could restart...though I wasn't really into it today.

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuck, stupid fucking zombie bitch die!." I raised a brow and laughed at my friend as he tried to kill the zombie until it killed him. "Oh shit, man did you see that!" Owen said as he tossed the controller onto the bed beside him and groaned. I nodded. "You got owned by a dead bitch." He groaned again and shook his head. "Yea well you got owned three times in a row less than ten minutes in. "Flipping him the bird I stood up.

"What's up?" I sighed as I took a seat at his desk. "It's Addie, I think I fucked things up...but I have no idea how." I said shaking my head, watching as he sat up a frown on his face. "You really like her don't you?" I thought about it and nodded. "Yea I guess I do, she's different man. " I shook my head and got up pacing around his room. "Like she doesn't give a shit or judge the crap I do...and the whole Vegas night situation, she hasn't even brought it up...I mean we talk all the time but I know she's hiding something."

I know it was just a suspicion but she always avoided certain tops, like her mom or why her dad hovers over her. Why she changes the subject away from friends. "Last week or whatever we fooled around and now, she's being distant. I don't get it." I throw my arms up in frustration, girls are so fucking complicated I'm pretty sure that I was better just fucking the girls at the ravine in the back of the van.

"Maybe she had second thoughts?" He said with a shrug, Owen didn't have this time, in fact he's paid people to sleep with him. That's a different story though "I don't know man, but like she pretty much started it..." Sighing again I ran a hand through my hair before the _beep beep_ of my cell phone. Pulling it out my pocket I flipped the screen open and looked at the message grabbing my coat.

"Whoa there buddy where the hell's the fire?" Owen asked sitting up and watching me as I quickly grabbed my shit. "I have to go." He looked at me in question. "I see that, but were? Mama Fitzgerald drunk again?" I shook my head. "No Addison wants' to meet me." Which was enough to make me, go since I haven't seen her in what feels like months but is actually only been a week and a half.

"Okay dude, call me later. Good luck I guess." He said shaking his head, I know he didn't understand but that's cool. "I want to meet her! If I have to keep this a secret from all our friends I deserve to meet the girl." Yea yea. "Sure I'll see what I can do buddy, catch you later."

Addison was sitting outside when I got there, her arms where crossed and her head was bowed making her hair fall over her pretty face blocking it from view. I walked slowly up the path and took a seat, ignoring the cold and snow around us, I could see our breathe as we exhaled. "Addison?" I asked looking ahead of us. "What's going on?"

I looked at her as she sighed. "I'm sorry." She said her voice quiet. "For what?" I'm pretty sure that my heart just dropped into my stomach, I was dreading what she might say next. All these negative thoughts flashing through my mind. All the while thinking and hoping I was wrong.

"I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you..." Ah so she had been, looking at her I frown noticing she's shivering, wrapping an arm around her I pulled her close, half expecting her to tense up and pull away but she doesn't she leans into me and rests her head on my shoulder. "It's just I was afraid that you'd think I was like all the other girls at the Ravine." I snorted and pulled away a bit so that I could look at her better. "Addison, your nothing like the girls from the Ravine...so we fooled around, it doesn't make me think less of you."

I could feel her nodding but she was still looking away from me. Standing up I pulled her with me and turned her to look at me. "I like you, we could be good together." Holy hell, this is one for the history books boys and girls I was about to ask her out. "If you can over look the fact that, I'm an insensitive immature asshole, who gets in trouble all the time..." She chuckled at me and looked up her brown eyes meeting my blue. "You're not totally insensitive." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks; it's good to know how you really feel."

She shook her head and bit her lip as she looked away from me again. "We should give the whole couple thing a shot." She looked a little surprised and I mentally kicked myself...was I actually supposed to ask her to be my girlfriend? "Are you Mark Fitzgerald asking me out?" She asked a smile forming on her pretty pink lips.

"Yea I guess I am...so?" I didn't really have to wait long, her arms were around my waist and her lips on mine before I could really get the so out. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her. Pulling away I smirked. "Guess that's a yes." She rolled her eyes and let go. "No that's a no, I always kiss a guy before saying no."

I frowned her sarcasm could be brutal. "I'm joking Fitz, it was totally a yes."

"Good so you can meet Owen soon." I said watching the smile drop from her face...

**A.N**

**So there it is. **

**I'm not sure what I think about this update. I hope you guys like it. **

**Let me know and feel free to suggest something you'd like to see. **

**Peace for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**

**Buwhaha, the idea of Fitz asking Addison out was so cute! How do we think Owen will react to seeing Fitz with a girlfriend? He seems okay with the idea. :P Be prepared for some drama :D it is a Degrassi fanfic after all.**

**Keep reading to find out what's next.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

**When You Fade Into the Blackness**

I paced my room, I've been putting this off for three weeks I couldn't talk Fitz out of introducing me to Owen any longer so tonight...in a little less than an hour I was being picked up by my boyfriend and his best friend. Dropping onto my bed I groaned, I never talk about my mom even when Fitz asks about it, even when my dad brings it up. I don't know what to say about her, I was little when she left and things went bad for a while...there just getting better!

I'm happy at school; I'm dating an amazing if not a little bit hard to handle sometimes. Only a few people know where together since at school we don't really talk, I'm okay with this for now. But meeting his friends, this was big...or maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing. Groaning this wasn't just one of his friends this was Owen Milligan the son of the guy my mom had an affair with.

Standing again I looked at what I was wearing and nodded in approval at least I looked good, my purple and black pleated skirt and purple off the shoulder shirt matched perfectly, and since it was still freezing out I had on a thick pair of black tights and knee high black boots. Grabbing my black coat off my bed I head down stairs. "Hey daddy?" I yelled going down the stairs, seeing him I smiled happily he really is the coolest dad in the world. "What is it Addie? Oh you're going out somewhere?" He asked eyeballing the coat I was wearing and my black messenger bag on my shoulder. (1) I nodded my head. "Yes, Fitz and I are um we're to his friend's house."

My dad nodded his head. "Alright hunny, have fun and stay out of trouble." He gave that look...and I nodded. "Of course." My dad was fine with the pot smoking, but he wasn't a huge fan of me going to parties and drinking. Mainly because of what happened when I was thirteen...Shaking my head I gripped the railing. "Hey dad, can I ask you something?" I watched as my dad leaned against the door way leading into the kitchen. "Sure kiddo."

"It's about mom..." I trailed off not looking at him. "What about her?" he asked, I could hear him moving. "Do you know where she went, and like...did she get married again?" I heard him sigh and walk over to the stairs taking a seat beside where I was standing. "I know she's here in Toronto. I don't know where, or if she did get remarried. Why the sudden interest Addie?" I shrugged. "Fitz is best friends with Milligan's son...I guess I just wanted to be prepared just in case." I could see my dad nod. "You'll be fine hunny, now go I just saw Mark walking up the drive way." Leaning down I kissed my dad on the cheek than dashed down the rest of the stairs meeting Fitz at the front door.

"Hey babe." He said grabbing me and pulling me into him and a kiss, I melted I tended to do this whenever he touched me, he was very good with his hands...in every way. "Hey." I said licking my lips as we separated I interlaced our fingers as we turned around and headed away from my house. "Are you sure we have to go to his house? I mean dad's going to be leaving for work soon, Owen could just come here."

A frown settled onto his face and he looked at me with an arched brow. "Why don't you want to go to his house? He isn't going to be rude or anything, I already told him I'd kick his ass if he so much as made a snide comment." I blushed, really who knew that violence could be so...sweet. "I know, I guess it just makes me nervous...he's not the nicest person at school and well he's a joke..." I said trying to make light of it all.

"Addie...I'm not the nicest person at school...you've heard some of the things I've done. They weren't rumors." I knew that but he was different in person. "I know I was at Vegas Night, but you're not like that with me." He pulled me close and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "I happen to like you." It was all he said but it was enough.

I don't know how long we walked for but it was good because now I knew that Owen didn't live all that close to me...not that I don't like him, we got along fine when I was ten. But that was six years ago and things were different. "This is it." Fitz said using his free hand to knock on the door.

A few moments later the door was pulled open and Owen Milligan was standing in front of us he looked me over and nodded. "Nice Fitzy, Nice." I rolled my eyes as the two pounded fists before we were ushered into the house. "So you're the mysterious Addie." He said looking me over again with a grin, I raised a brow and tilted my head to the side. "And you're the meat head known as Owen."

He frowned and laughed. "Feisty I like it, come on in...Oh shoes off, my step mom just cleaned she'll flip." He said shrugging his wide shoulders and I swallowed nervously at the mention of his step mom while I used Fitz for support as I removed my boots, there went my height... Fitzy smirked as he to noticed that the top my head just reached his shoulders. "What I all but hissed." Smirking he took a step towards me. "Nothing I just didn't really notice how short you are." Snorting as he leaned down to kiss me I met him half way, pulling him closer by grabbing his sweater.

"Seriously guys, if you're going to make out at least give me warning so I can grab my camera." I pulled away and gave him the finger. "Don't be crude." But I couldn't help but smirk, I notice that Fitz also gave him the finger. "Alright alright, it was just an idea." He stated as we headed up the stairs to his room, I took a moment to look at the pictures on the wall; there were a lot of Owen, a couple with his dad and than one that made me freeze, stopping on the stairs.

There she was, my mom with his dad...smiling happily at each other. It was times like this that I am so glad I look like my dad. Owen stopped and looked where I was looking, since me stopping had cause a traffic jam on the stairs. "That's my step mom and dad, on their honeymoon." He said frowning. "You know what, if I remember right Cyndi has a daughter named Addison...It's a cool name."

I felt my breath stick in my throat as he said my name and flashed him a smile, he didn't take his eyes of me, and he was frowning. "Well it is a really cool name...if I do say so myself." I said playing it cool...there was no way he figured it out that quickly...was there?

**A.N**

**Yes I am leaving it there: P **

**You'll just have to wait for the second part of this. Has Owen figured it out? Or was he just making a comment...wait do you think will happen when he does realize that Addison is his step sister. **

**What do you think Fitz's reaction will be?**

**Oh I'm excited. **

**Review please.**

**Love you all.**

**Peace. P. Kitty**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N **

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed, especially ZephyrHearts who reviews every chapter **** such an awesome lady, you should all go read her fanfics. **

**This is basically the continuation of the last chapter **

**Flash backs will be in italics. **

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Degrassi.**

_**LAST CHAPTER **_

"_**That's my step mom and dad, on their honeymoon." He said frowning. "You know what, if I remember right Cyndi has a daughter named Addison...It's a cool name." **_

_**I felt my breath stick in my throat as he said my name and flashed him a smile, he didn't take his eyes of me, and he was frowning. "Well it is a really cool name...if I do say so myself." I said playing it cool...there was no way he figured it out that quickly...was there?**_

**Sometimes the Pieces They Just Fit**

Addison's P.O.V

I was the first to look away, turning my head to the picture again. "Well are we having a party on the stairs? Or are we going to your room?" I asked with a smirk using sarcasm to hide the fear of him finding out about me. I continued to look at the pictures as we headed up the stairs, tripping on a step as I saw the last picture taken with me, Niklos and my mom. I'm sure I would have fallen if it wasn't for Fitz. "Fuck.' I said and he laughed so did Owen actually.

He turned to look at me and I raised a brow. "Okay rule number one, you are never allowed to swear...it's so wrong. Like a fucking teddy bear swearing." I wrinkled my nose. "Well excuse me." I said with a growl which caused Fitz to laugh and pull me close to him, kissing the side of my neck. "He means you're too cute to swear. " Frown still in place I leaned into him. "Not gonna stop me." I said with a chuckle as he kissed me again. "Sorry I held us up again; I wasn't paying attention and ended up tripping on the step."

We continued up the stairs but I noticed that Owen was watching me staying quiet as we walked into his room I looked around and looking for a spot to take a seat, seeing his desk and with its chair I made a mad dash to it, I was stopped though by a hand on my arm. Looking over my shoulder I blushed at the look Fitz was giving me...he was so good at making me melt with just a heated look like the one he was currently giving me.

He took the seat first pulling me into his lap as Owen flopped himself onto his bed looking thoughtfully at me before looking around the room. "You guys, want drinks?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." I felt Fitz nodded his head. "Owen smirked. "Go get you and your girlfriend a drink Fitz." He laughed but he to my surprise he stood...not before giving Owen the finger. "You're such an asshole Owen." I pouted since; his standing meant that I had to get up as well. Fitz left the room to go get us something to drink and I took a seat back on the seat looking around the room.

"I think I have you figured out." Owen said suddenly, sitting up and looking at me, his eyes were so calculating. I swallowed, and crossed my arms across my chest and gave him a week glare. "Figured me out?" I was stronger than he was about to give me credit for. "I sure have Addison May Campbell." I felt my mouth drop open...how on earth did he remember? "Not going to deny it?" He asked his piercing blue eyes were taking me in.

"How did you guess?" I asked softly folding my hands in my lap, feeling deflated. "You have her eyes and even though I haven't seen you since I was almost twelve, you look similar." He shrugged like it was nothing. "Are you using Fitz?"

I was still trying to take it all in when he asked me that and I was shocked. "What? No!" I glared at him. "I wouldn't do that. I didn't want to come here, but he wanted me to meet you." I said softly looking at the floor as the bedroom door opened and Fitz came in; I looked at Owen and back at Fitz. "What?" He asked as he set the drinks down before handing Owen a can of pop.

"Addison here has been hiding a secret." I shook my head; he was really going to do this. "Owen."I shook my head sadly it doesn't surprise me that he's doing this. "Such as?" I looked at Fitz he didn't look to happy, why would he? He was probably thinking the worse right now. "Oh didn't she tell you? Addison is Cyndi's daughter." He frowned and looked at me. "Is that true?" I couldn't really do anything other than nod. "What the hell? And you never said anything?"

"I didn't know that she was his step mom until the incident on the stairs." Standing I put my hands in my pockets and looked between the two before focusing on Fitz. "What did you want me to say? Oh hey babe? I can't go to Owen's because there's a huge chance that my mom who left us when I was ten has since married his dad?" I asked grabbing my coat of the floor and slipping my arms into it. "I didn't know." Doing my coat up I glared at Owen. "I'm going home." I brushed past Fitz who was either mad that I hadn't told him my suspicions or confused.

I couldn't stay there, Owen was an ass, he could have left it alone but no that would have been easy. Getting my boots on I left the house, and walked down the street. I was overwhelmed with everything; my mother was here and remarried. She was playing mother to Owen yet she couldn't pick up the phone and call her own kids.

I looked behind me and bowed my head, so he wasn't coming. Fine, whatever. Owen had been his friend longer than I had been his girlfriend. Hugging myself I wiped a tear from my face head bowed to the cold.

Fitz P.O.V

To say I was shocked would be a bit of an understatement it's not every day that you find out that your best friend and your girlfriend are actually step siblings...I took a seat shortly after she left not sure if I was supposed to go after her or not. I looked at Owen who looked shocked too. "She's right you are an asshole." I said looking at Owen. Who looked at me confused "I really hadn't been expecting her to just bail like that!" He said getting up and pacing.

I raised a brow and frowned. "I remember when I was younger and dad and Cyndi first started dating. He used to take us all out, me and her kids. The last time I saw Addison she was ten and we all went to the zoo...I thought she was pretty cool for a girl, the next thing I know. They lived in Oshawa at the time, when dad found out that Cyndi wasn't divorced yet they stopped seeing each other."

I don't know why he's telling me thing, I should be going after Addison but he was my best friend and he seemed to need to share. "They met up again three years ago, everything happened so fast. Cyndi talks about the kids all the time, but in like a past tense way. I guess she hasn't seen them since she left." Owen sighed "I really didn't make the connection to Cyndi's Addison and you're until I saw her look at the pictures in the stair well. "That and she really hasn't changed a whole lot...curvier."

I growled and gave him thee look. "Don't even go there; her curves should not be entering into your brain period. That's my girlfriend and your step sister." I said still glaring at him, even though he was nodded. "I know, that being said. Hurt her and I'll kick your teeth in." He said giving me a smirk. Fuck apparently he was going to assume the role as big brother.

"Oh shit." I grabbed my coat and put it on as I walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" He asked following me. "To find my girlfriend, she was upset when she left and your story telling made it seem like I wasn't going after her. If she's pissed at me because of you, I will kick your teeth in. Got it?"

I looked over my shoulder as we both hurried down the street, he nodded his head. "Sure thing bud. I'll even stand still." I flipped him the bird and took off running.

**A.N **

**I hope you all like this update, I had to cause a bit more drama... I happen to enjoy it lol. **

**More to come soon I'm sure.**

**Please Review 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N**

**OMG so stoked that I have some new readers and you are all happy with the story. You awesome devils you. Okay so I'm on a bit of a sugar high lol. **

**Recap: Owen put the pieces together, was a bit of an asshole about it all and Addie left.**

**Fitz heard both their stories and before he could fully grasp the situation Addie was gone and Owen was accepting that he was now a 'big brother'.**

**Smooth Moves with an Audience**

Things where good, Addie and Owen where trying to do the whole sibling thing out, which was fine with me. It mean we all got to hang out, we spent Saturdays chilling at Owens playing video games, have to admit it's sexy as hell knowing that my girlfriend can kick some ass in COD. We were all currently sitting on Owens bed playing said game.

Okay I wasn't play I had lost, she was playing with Owen, and I was doing my best to distract her. She was sitting between my legs her back against my chest and I had my hands either resting on her thighs or her stomach, she was wearing skinny jeans today so it wasn't as fun but it was freezing out so I understood. Leaning forward I pushed her hair from her neck and kissed her.

"Fitzy, stop macing on my sister! Where playing COD." Snorting I kissed her neck again before pulling away. "I know, and even with me distracting her you're still losing." Owen gave me the finger and continued to play until he died. Cursing he tossed the controller on the bed and glared. "I'm going to get snacks and drinks." He said getting up, giving me a look, the door was barely closed before I had my mouth on hers.

I guess she found it a little awkward because she pulled away and turned so that she was facing me. Pulling her close again I continued the kiss, nipping at her lips begging for to let me in, with a soft moan she did, tongues met in a sloppy kiss. I didn't care that we were in Owens bedroom, making out with my girlfriend was innocent compared to something's he'd seen me do. Pushing her down on the bed I settled my weight on top of her. "Fitz." I smirked against her mouth before pulling away to look at her, she was flushed and breathing heavy, it was one of the sexiest things I've seen.

Her hands where under my shirt, I wasn't even aware that she had done that, but the feel of her soft hands on my skin was a turn on. Smirking I pushed her shirt up exposing her creamy skin to my eager hands and mouth, I knew without looking up that she was biting her lip to keep quiet. Pushing the shirt up even more I looked at her bra, it was simple today no lace, just a simple purple bra with a bow in the centre.

Her chest was heaving and I listened for Owen, he was still rustling around in the kitchen, I didn't waste any time pulling it down to expose her to me. "Geeze Fitz, try not to rip it." I chuckled and muttered an apology I didn't really feel and went about attacking her breasts with my lips, teeth and tongue. Her nails dug into my back begging me to get closer still and I did my best to comply, sucking on her nipple as I worked her other breast with my other hand. It wasn't until she bucked her hips against me that I moved a hand down her chest and stomach, to her jeans. Working the button open I slipped my hand down the front of her jeans. Her moans spurring me on, not to mention the way her nails dug into the skin of my back.

Groaning as she scratched down my back pulling me close I sealed my lips on her deepening the kiss as my hand slipped inside her jeans, and I rubbed against my fingers against her. I was so into her that I didn't hear the door bang open. "Holy shit bro." Was all I heard and Addison's startled gasp as she pulled her bra up and shirt down, hand still in her pants I smirked and kissed her. "Seriously, on my bed...with my sister." I turned and looked at him. "You were downstairs." Addie smacked my arm I didn't have to look down at her to know she was blushing, not to mention I still had my hand down the front of her jeans. I slowly pulled it out and did the button back up. "And if it was someone other than your sister that would be cheating."

Leaning back against the head board I pulled her to me, she was embarrassed. Which was cute...everything about her was cute. She changed me into a person I don't recognize. I was still Fitz the bully, the trouble maker...but now I was also Fitz the boyfriend, the guy who went out of his way to do things to make a girl happy and laugh. Kissing her head I looked at Owen and smirked when he took a seat on his bed.

"Don't worry Addie, I didn't see anything. Fitz covered you." We both laughed as she reached out and punched his arm, sitting up. "You're such a fucking perv!" He laughed and gave her a duh look. "I am a guy." He stated popping a nacho into his mouth...so that's what had taken him so long. "You're also my brother." She said making a face.

"Step, no blood relation." He stated throwing a chip at her. I rolled my eyes and picked one off the plate. It was funny how being interrupted could completely ruin the moment. That's okay we could continue later. "Oh gross Owen." I heard her state and I looked at him and glared. "You better not be thinking shit like that about my girlfriend, I will follow through." I said watching him nod.

"I'm not, chill out bud." I smirked and grabbed one of the abandoned game controllers as Owen picked up the second. Addie settled beside me, her legs thrown over my lap as she leaned against my side, watching me play while snacking on the nachos. I loved being able to do this, none of the girls from the Ravine would be up to this hell even B bitched about having to sit through us playing video games.

"Have you talked to Bianca lately?" I asked looking at Owen out of the corner of my eye. "Yea, she thinks you still hate her, so maybe you could clear that all up?" He said frowning as he was attacked. "Die mother fucker." I nodded. "Yea, I will." And I would and then I would introduce her to Addie...she was slowly becoming the main part of my life, but she was still the best kept secret I've ever had.

**A.N**

**Haha poor Fitz, no worries him an Addie will get some alone time soon :P**

**I wonder how Bianca will feel about Fitz having a girlfriend. And yes we will see the old Fitz coming up. But will it how will it affect their relationship :o**

**Anyway I hope you all liked.**

**Review ...please.**

**Peace.**

**P. Kitty**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Disgrassi**

**In Another Life**

Addison's P.O.V

School was taking forever to end today; I couldn't wait to see Fitz. We still kept it down low at school that we were together ...he thought it was better that way. He was still Fitz and just because we were together didn't mean that he didn't get into trouble, he did all the time. Sighing I headed to my locker seeing Owen I smiled.

"Hey meat head, is there a reason, you've decided to make my locker your nesting ground?" I asked in a false sugary voice. "Well you know, all the cute chicks walk by here." Rolling my eyes I pushed him out of the way so I could open it. "Are we walking to the Dot together?" I asked looking at him through my bangs. He nodded his head, and I noticed for the first time that he was already ready. Grabbing the things I needed for my homework and slipped them into my messenger bag, getting into my coat I closed and locked my locker. "Let's go dying to get my hands on a mint hot chocolate." I said smirking at Owen who rolled his eyes.

We walked silently down the street to the Dot; the only movement other than walking I made was to pull my collar up to fight of some of the wind. "You seeing Fitzy tonight?" Owen asked it was a Thursday so he knew I was. "Of course, dad's at work tonight." I smiled and shoved my hands in my pockets, tonight might just be the night. "Awesome, I get him Sunday." I nodded my head they could hang out whenever they wanted, I didn't mind.

We chatted about nothing when we got to the Dot and ordered or drinks, we had been there about an hour before I noticed someone I hadn't expected to see here walk through the door. "Oh hell." I muttered causing Owen to look up and at the door before looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. "My ex." I muttered picking my drink up, suddenly wishing I was somewhere else.

As I expected he came over to us, a smile on his face. His brown hair was cut short and he looked totally different than when we had dated. What I saw in Daniel was a mystery to me; he treated me like crap for two years. "Addison Campbell, is that you?" He asked standing in front of me. "No, you must have me mistaken for someone else." I said bitterly. I noticed Owen shift a bit and flashed him a warning look. "Same as always I see.' He said and I frowned. "Daniel, my brother Owen." Owen nodded a glare on his face, I smirked as a look of confusion slipped onto his face he knew about Niklos, and well Owen was a big guy. "You have one brother, Nik...I saw him down the street." How like him to indirectly call me a liar.

"He's my step brother, through marriage. You know that thing people do when they love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together?" He frowned at my sarcasm; it never had been his cup of tea. Owen laughed beside me and reached over ruffling my hair. "Sorry sis, I won't mess with the hair." Rolling my eyes set my cup down.

"What do you want Daniel?" I asked looking at him, my expression masked. "Just wanted to see my favourite girl." I tensed and looked away, at the table. Owen froze and took him in again. "I gotta make a call." I reached for him, knowing who that call was going to be too. "Owen, it's okay." He shook his hand off my arm and headed near the window cell already out. I turned and glared at Daniel. "You need to go now." I said standing up, leaning on the table I glared. "Leave me alone, Daniel." He didn't look fazed at my reaction; he even reached out and touched my hair.

Pulling away I grabbed my things and headed for the door, praying today was a good day and he wouldn't follow me. No such luck. I got just past the Dot before I was pushed against the brick wall. Wincing I stayed silent. "Fuck off Daniel." I glared at him but didn't move, he's always been bigger and stronger than me. "What's the matter Addison? Didn't you miss me?" He asked his face close to mine as he talked.

"No, actually I haven't. I haven't even thought of you recently." Which was the truth, Fitz took up most of my thought process. I didn't expect the push that knocked the wind out me, I should have, Daniel had always been like this. "Not even a little, I'm hurt and here I thought we had so much fun together." I snorted. "Oh it was a blast, like the night you slept with me and then offered me to Jackson." What kind of guy did that? "Or the night you actually let him, without my consent." I had left him that night not looking back. I ended up in the hospital for alcohol poisoning a week later. I still couldn't look at vodka without gagging.

"You're still mad about that." He asked as he ran a hand through my hair. "No I get an overwhelming feeling of happiness when I think of that night." I pushed his hand away. "Just get out of my face." I didn't want to remember the past, I was happy, I've grown. He didn't listen to me, just moved closer to me, I had know where to go, I would have kicked him in the nuts but he had me in such a position that I couldn't. Think Addison, think. I wasn't going to let him hurt me, not again. "Get the fuck away from me Daniel." Last chance.

He didn't get a chance to reply as he was ripped away from me and punched in the face, the force of it nearly knocking him flat on his ass. I don't think I have ever been this happy to see Mark Fitzgerald in my life. Everything happened so fast I could barely breathe...

Fists where flying and before I knew it they were in a full blown brawl. It was clear that Daniel was no match for Fitz, not wanting him to get into anymore trouble with the cops I took a risk and grabbed him. He turned swinging and nearly hit me. I held my breath waiting for it to land but it never did. "Don't do that!" He growled but he pulled me to him and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Your okay?" I nodded and took a look at the damage done to him. Fat and split lip, and it looked like he was going to have a black eye there was a small cut below it too. "You're hurt." I said sadly. He was hurt because of me. God damn it Owen! Speaking of, I looked over my shoulder to see said person walking to Daniel.

"Owen don't, he's had enough." I said stepping out of Fitz's arms, the one place I actually wanted to be right now. "Oh I'm not going to hit him, unless he gives me a reason too...well more of one." He stated lifting him up off the ground by his coat, I swallowed nervously. Watching as he got close to his face. "Listen closely, because I'll only say this once. " I saw Daniel glare but nod, he would still be fighting if he thought he could win.

"You mess with Addison or her brother again and I will see to it that it doesn't happen again." I thought Owen was done but he leaned closer. "And if you go to the cops, I will personally hunt you down, what my friend did to you will be child's play. "Understand?" Daniel was stubborn and stupid so I was more than a little surprised to see him nodded his head. "Perfectly." Owen let him go abruptly causing him to fall back to the ground, he slowly pushed himself up.

I was pulled against Fitz and he looked down at me, looking back I gave him a weak smile before reaching up and wiping some blood off his chin. "You shouldn't have risked yourself like that." I said softly. "Want to explain what was going on?" He asked and I looked away I couldn't help it. Even after all the help I've gotten I was still ashamed of that time. "My first boyfriend, I'm good and making stupid choices Fitz." I was honest. "I've made mistakes; he's one of the biggest." I hoped that, that would be enough for now; I didn't want to do this in an alley beside the Dot.

I watched as part of my past walked away, a little bit broken and a little bit broken. It was a little ironic that three years ago that was me. It almost seemed like another life, another person. I shivered and I was held a little tighter, leaning my head on Fitz's chest I breathed in deep inhaling the smell of his aftershave. It calmed me and I closed my eyes clutching his coat in my small hands. In another life, I had loved that stupid boy...or at least I thought I had.

Being here with Mark...Fitz I know that whatever I had with Daniel wasn't love, I don't know if I love Fitz but I know that he makes me feel okay, and right now that was good enough. "Want to take me home?" I asked barely above a whisper. A kiss was placed on my head as he replied. "Yea, let's go." He loosened his hold on me and so he could clap Owen on the shoulder. "Thanks for calling me bud."

"Letting go I hugged him. " I felt him nod. "Just looking out for my sister, figured it was your fight though." I snorted and let go going back to Fitz, whose arm wrapped around me as we headed to my house. "Thank you..." What else do you say to the person who was willing to fight for you without even know what the fight was about.

Nothing else was said as we walked down the street, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist, head resting against his side as we walked close together.

**A.N**

**I actually am really pleased with this. We found out what happened to Addison, Fitz proved he still the guy who solves things with his Fitz. Whatever will be next for these too?**

**Please Review.**

**Peace.**

**P. Kitty  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N**

**So we all learned more about Addison last chapter...this chapter is going to be set about a month later, Fitz and her have been dating officially for almost six months and unofficially for nine...since they hung out for three months first. **

**Warning this chapter is going to be a bit sad. **

**Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi**

**All Time Low**

I knew something was wrong, something had been wrong since the day I beat the shit out of her ex. I was tired of it honestly; second guessing myself wasn't something I was in tuned too. But here I am second guessing everything I do around her. She pulled away from me, hell I would hug her and she tense up... I don't think I could do this anymore...I like her to much to be lead on.

So here I am, walking to the park near her house so we can finally talk...she's been ignoring me for the last two days. So we're finally going to settle this out, you'd think after pretty much six months together we would doing everything together, but hell I haven't even gotten past second...this is a first for me since I started sleeping with the girls in the ravine.

I saw her sitting on a bench looking away from me. Sighing I walked over and stood in front of her, only then did she turn and look at me. She looked tired; no makeup covered the dark circles under her eyes. However she did offer me a small smile. "Hi." She didn't even sound like her. "Hi." What else could I say, moving I took a seat on the bench beside her, taking her hand in mine. "What's going on Addie? Are mad at me about the fight?"

"No, I don't care about that...I'm actually happy you came when you did." She said softly looking at our hands. "Than what the hell is wrong? You're ignoring my calls and texts; you pull away every time I touch you." I said pulling my hand away and standing, I regretted it the instant I saw the look on her face but I don't think I can do this anymore without knowing why. "Nothing is wrong, I'm just a little stressed." She said, and I knew it was a lie, she's horrible at it. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I shook my head.

"I can't do this." I was just thinking the words but they slipped out. "Fitz?" Her voice sounded so small I think it broke what heart I had. "If you can't talk to me, there's no point of being together and lying too" Her soft gasp at my words made me look down at her, her golden brown eyes looked glossy. "I don't lie to you, you could at least return the favour. " I was mad, I'm pretty sure I loved this girl and here I was ending it.

"Come talk to me when you're ready, until then I guess I'll see you around." I couldn't stay and listen to whatever excuse she was going to make, she didn't trust me with whatever was wrong. I know I've never wanted to be that close to a person, but I need honesty from the people I surround myself with, it was why even though I was a bully and so where the people I called friends we all know where we stand with each other. There was no confusion.

Decision made I walked away not looking back... If I looked back I would change my mind...and as much as I want to be with her I want her to want it too.

Addison's P.O.V

I watched Fitz walk away from me, my heart felt like it was breaking. I absently swiped angrily as a few tears, just watching him walk away...from me...from us. Swallowing I got up and headed home, head bowed so no one could see me cry. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to tell him everything I did...but how do you tell someone that the first person you loved used it against you and turned it into something awful?

It didn't take long to get to my house, going straight to my room I laid on my bed and cried. I ignored my phone and everything else, simply thinking over the short but heart breaking conversation I had with Fitz, I loved him...how stupid I was to think it would work this time. I don't remember much else after that, I fell asleep and woke the next morning. I didn't go to school, telling my dad that I was sick and would go tomorrow.

_Two weeks later_

It's been two weeks and I still feel like my heart is being ripped from my chest every time I see or hear him or hear his voice. I haven't even talked to Owen and I could tell he was getting frustrated with. I would walk past them in the hall and break a little more, I wasn't sleeping or eating. I looked like shit even with makeup on.

Throwing my books in my locker I felt someone touch my shoulder. "As your big brother, I'm telling you this because I care. You look like shit." Owen said and I sighed. "Thanks." Taking out my books for my next class I closed the metal door. It was lunch time; I had nowhere to go to get away. "What the hell is going on Addie? You're not talking to me. Fitz is being more of a prick than usual. What happened?"

I swallowed and looked away trying to find someone that I could use as reason to go. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. "We're doing this now." Looking away I nodded my head. "Okay." I couldn't really say no, beside I don't have the energy to fight him. "Just not here..." I tensed up when he dropped his arm over my shoulder and lead me outside, I bet we looked a great together, I had lost weight in the short time it's been since that day. Sitting down on a bench outside the library he looked at me. "So."

"He broke up with me." I said looking away. "He thinks I don't trust him to tell him what was wrong; I just didn't know how...how to explain how badly I was hurt by Daniel. I was going to though." I looked away from own and played with the hem of my purple Degrassi shirt. "I fell for him and he just walked away." Owen pulled me into a hug I clung to him and bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"Addison, you need to talk to him. He still wants to be with you. But he has this stupid idea in his head that you don't trust him." I shook my head at him. "I do trust him, I love the idiot." There I had said it out loud. "Is that enough though?" I asked looking at Owen who smiled at me. "Go tell him that, tell him everything, you'll both feel better. But first you need to eat something."

I shook my head as I was pulled up and dragged to the cafe, I guess I had someone I needed to talk to. I hope everything can set itself right, because being without him was eating away at me.

**A.N**

**Don't kill me! **

**I promise things will get better. Even though this chapter makes me sad I did enjoy writing it. **

**Please Review.**

**Luv.**

**P. KItty**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so the last chapter was kinda...yea. This one will be happier I promise!**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Can I Turn to You**

Addison's P.O.V

I had went home yesterday feeling better, my talk with Owen helped. When I got home I decided that I was going to talk to Fitz and I was going to do it at school, it was risky but it had to be done. I know he hadn't wanted people to know about us because of the things it could do to me, but I don't care anymore. What did I have to lose? My boyfriend no, cause I already lost that. Getting dressed I slipped on the ugly khaki skirt and my purple shirt and the Degrassi sweater, it was cold out but whatever.

School was already busy when I got there, looking at my watch I didn't have time to find Fitz now and get to class on time a quick text to Owen before entering the school gave me a place to meet them. I walked to my locker put away the things I didn't need and grabbed what I did. Classes seemed to last twice as long as they should but that was probably just my nerves talking after all I was about to cause a scene to get through to Fitz, big tough bully of Degrassi...the very idea made me chuckle.

Lunch well it didn't come fast enough, I had all my things gathered as the bell rang. Dropping everything off in my locker I rushed off to where Owen said they would be, not to crowded but not all by ourselves either. I spotted him before I spotted Owen, but they we're both there...and so was Bianca. Great, oh well. Taking a deep breath I walked over to them and waving a little at Owen who nodded and sent me a smirk. Walking up to Fitz who was talking to Bianca I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at me, his blue eyes confused than worried as he looked at me. I know even though I had put on a little makeup it did little to hide how I had felt these last two weeks.

"Hi." He said there was a little bit of a bite in his words and I shrunk away, than stood taller and offered a week smile in return, Fitz wouldn't physically hurt me, but he did have the ability to rip my heart out, drop it and step on it. "Hi, can I talk to you?" he looked at the others, Bianca looked ready to say something but Owen nodded his head in encouragement. 'Yea sure."

I surprised him again by taking his hand in mine, happy that he didn't pull away. I didn't move us to far from the others because at this point I didn't care if they heard. "What did you want to talk about?" He pulled his hand away when we had stopped moving and I bit my lip before looking at him. "I miss you, and I'm sorry." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me; I know that I had to explain myself better to him.

"Seeing Daniel freaked me out, there are things that happened that I haven't told you about, I was going to but it's hard to bring them up." I looked away took a deep breath and looked back up into his blue eyes. "I trust you; you need to believe that if anything believe that." I felt my eyes water so I looked away; I was not one of those girls that cried over everything. "Why didn't you just tell me? If you trusted me."

Wrapping my arms around myself I looked past him and noticed we were drawing a crowd, and Bianca was staring at me like she could mentally rip me apart if she tried hard enough. "Because I liked the way I looked in your eyes, and I was afraid that it would change if I told you everything." I was surprised as he took a step towards me. "We all have secrets Addison, and things that can change how a person looks at as...you've accepted everything I've done and you were still there for me." I nodded my head. "Of course. I love you."

I covered my mouth with my hand feeling my eyes widen in surprise I hadn't meant to say that..."What did you just say?" He asked taking another step towards me, a smirk on his face and his bright blue eyes looked darker now. I swallowed and backed up my back hitting the lockers behind me. "Um... that I love you." I said it a little weakly but it was the truth. I looked around and saw a few people stop and look at us; one girl even snickered shaking her head walking of mumbling something about feeling sorry for me.

He was silent, probably taking in what I had just said but I guess we were taking too long, because Bianca stormed over and grabbed Fitz, she didn't know who I was but she didn't look please. "Play time is over Fitz time to go get lunch." She said..."I can talk to you later." I was fully prepared to have him pick her over me, so I was probably more surprised than she was when he jerked his arm from her grasp and stepped closer to me. "Do you mean it?" He asked his voice was husky and made me shiver. "Yes."

Smirking he grabbed me and pulled me to him, and way too slowly brought his lips to mine, kissing me deeply, arms wrapping around his neck I sighed, fuck the PDA rules I was right where I wanted to be, and serving detention with him isn't a punishment...it was where it all began anyway. "FITZ." I heard someone say and I pulled away, he smirked at me. "I expect to hear the whole story, but just so you know, I feel the same."

I felt my face heat up as I looked at him. "Fitz are you finished making a fool of yourself with some dumb grade ten?" Bianca asked looking at him like she wanted to strangle him than kill me. "Shut up Bianca. Addison is my girlfriend."He my hand in his and pulled me to Owen. "And Owens baby sister." He said as Owen a him pounded fists. "Owen doesn't have any siblings, that's something I would know about, and since when do you have a girlfriend?"

Owen ruffled my hair. "Take your girlfriend and feed her, since it's your fault she stopped eating." He said glaring at Fitz. "And I do have sibling's two of them." Though he only talked to me, Nik did his own thing. "Addison is Cyndi's daughter." And Cyndi was his stepmom. Hand in hand with Fitz we left a confused Bianca in the hall as Owen walked a bit faster to keep up with us. "So Addie, you're done with the whole not eating thing you were doing." He asked frowning, even Fitz was frowning. "You have lost weight."

I shrugged. "I haven't been hungry." I said pouting as we entered the cafe. "You're eating something." They both said at the same time and I laughed nodding my head. "Okay." Together we got something to eat and found a table to sit at by ourselves. I looked around and people where looking at Fitz and me but I didn't care, let them talk and stare. I was back with Fitz and extremely happy about it. I was still going to have to tell him about what happened when I was with Daniel. But that would come later right now I was just going to soak up this happy feeling I currently felt in my stomach.

There is a quote I once read, it went something like this. "If you can't get someone off your mind, maybe they're supposed to be there." I don't know who said it originally, but I agree with it. My day can only get better from here.

**A.N **

**Well I hope everyone likes this chapter **** I do. I am excited to hear what you guys think about this, and what you would like to see next other than Addie telling Fitz what happened to hear when she was 13. **

**Luv! Please review **

**P. Kitty**


	13. Chapter 13

**This update will have hurt and comfort, ooc fluffy-ness and smut. Don't like don't read. **

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

**Hold onto Me**

Chapter 13

My house was silent as I lead Fitz inside. Kicking off our wet shoes we headed to my room. I was nervous and I'm not sure if it's because I'm about to tell him everything or because we're alone in my house and I'm taking him to my room, his second time up here...usually we hung out in the basement or the living room but I needed to be comfortable for this. We had stopped by his house and he had changed out of and I quote "Stupid fugly ass uniform."

My room was a mess, but whatever. Dropping my bag on my computer chair I looked around the room for my sweat pants and a tank top. "Be right back, sit anywhere." I said as I flipped the light on as I went to the bathroom, changing I tossed my uniform into the hamper. Walking back into my room I smile at Fitz, he was sitting on my bed looking at all the pictures on my walls. I don't really do the whole poster thing; instead I did collages of my friends. I even had some of him and Owen and him and me.

He looked up at me smirking; he'd never seen me in tracks pants before. "Cute." Causing me to blush, I walked over and took a seat beside him; I was so happy that he was here again it felt like longer than two weeks. "I'm not sure where to begin." I said softly, as I crossed my legs Indian style. He reached over and took my hand in his. "From the beginning maybe?" Snorting I nodded my head it made sense...lacing our fingers, I looked at his hands as I started to tell him about what happened three years ago.

"I was thirteen when I started dating Daniel, everything was great for the first month, maybe two...and then all of a sudden everything changed. We went to a lot of parties; he's older than me by two years so we spent a lot of time with his friends. I thought nothing of it, I was a dumb kid who wanted to be older...we would drink and do stupid things. I slept with him at a party one night and after it seemed like nothing, the deed was done." I stopped to take a deep breath; it was easy to talk about all that it was the rest that was hard to talk about.

I felt him tug his hand away, only to have his arm wrap around me a moment later as he pulled me in close to his side, not saying anything just giving me support. So I started again. "About a month after that I noticed that one of his friends was staring at me, when I mentioned it to Daniel he shrugged it off so I did too. But one night at a party, I was pretty drunk; they both came up to me and told me I was going to sleep at the house we were at. I should have left but I didn't instead I kept partying. .."

"The next day I found myself in bed with the other guy, I remember enough about the night to know I didn't consent to it, but was too drunk to really fight it...I also remember Daniel telling him it was fine, since he didn't mind sharing his sloppy seconds." Swallowing I chanced a look at Fitz, he didn't look disgusted no he looked downright pissed...and not at me I was guessing though. "I broke up with him, went home and broke into my dad's liquor cabinet...I drank almost a forty to myself and ended up with alcohol poisoning. My dad found me, barely breathing in the bathroom. "Pulling away I got up and paced the room.

"Fuck." Was all I heard from Fitz before he was standing in front of me, his arms around my waist as he pulled me close. "Where you trying to kill yourself?" I shook my head. "No! No I was just trying to numb all things I was feeling."

I felt him nod as he held me a little closer to his body. "You don't want me to kill him right?" He asked and I was only half sure that he was joking. "I'd rather you didn't end up in jail...murder wont land you in juvie." I murmured which surprisingly caused him to laugh a little, as he leaned his head down and kissed me. "I hate that you thought I'd think differently of you because of that." He said pulling up slightly his lips so close to mine I could feel them move as he talked. "I was scared; I don't like to even think about it." I licked my lips, when my tongue darted out I ended up touching him too and he moaned softly before kissing me again.

"You're so sweet." I said when the need oxygen reared its ugly head, he snorted. "So sweet I'll give you a tooth ache." He muttered flashing me a wolfish grin. "Yea? I bet everyone would think I was mental." I said cocking my head to the side and smirking at him. He snorted again. "Tell anyone and I will have to punish you."

"Oh yea?"I asked feeling his hands run down my back than under my thin tank top, I couldn't help but gasp at the feeling of his hands on me. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer so I could kiss him again as he walked us backwards to my bed. I let him push me down on the bed as his hands pulled at my shirt, separating so he could pull it off and toss it over his shoulder, than his hands where on me again. I don't like being the only one naked so I reached over pushing his sweater off his shoulders before pulling at it, it wasn't easy undressing someone when you had their hands all over you.

Clothes where tossed to the floor, skin met skin as hands explored new places, before I knew it we were both naked, his hands where everywhere, yet not where I needed them to be, moaning in frustration he looked up at me from his spot near my breast, his breath warm against the wet skin of my nipple. 'Not what you want?" He asked with a teasing smile, his one hand trailing down my body as he followed with his mouth. "Touch me." He looked up and grinned. "I am."

I glared such an asshole, he knew what I meant. His hand moved at an agonisingly slow pace down my stomach, until finally, his thumb rubbed against my clit. "Fuck." I heard him as I moaned opening my legs a little more as he touched me. "You're so fucking wet." Well yea I was turned on, silly boy. The next thing I know I have two of his finger's pumping in and out of pussy. Fists clenched in the blankets on my bed I moaned again, louder than I had intended but he just smirked and started to speed up.

Apparently I'm more vocal than I remembered because I had to bring my hand to my mouth to muffle some of the sounds I was making which just seemed to edge him on, I could feel the inner walls of my pussy clench and he knew I was about to come before I even attempted to verbalize it. Mouth near my ear he purred huskily in my ear. "Scream my name Addie, cum for me." Well hell I didn't need to be told twice. "FITZ." It was a half scream half moan but I did cum for him. I didn't have time to really fall from that high, before I knew it he pushed into me. "Fuck." I said gasping at the sudden intrusion. Leaning down he kissed me gently. "Sorry, I momentarily forgot how long it's been for you." I moaned and stayed still. "It's okay just give me a second, okay." He nodded but he bit his lip trying to stay still for me.

Smirking I dug my nails into his back as I thrust up, starting a slow pace, which he quickly changed which was fine, I had no problem keeping up with him and I quickly learned things that seemed to turn him on more. Tugging his hair, digging my nails down his back, wrapping my legs his waist and squeezing. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, I'm sure mine was too.

It wasn't until I felt that familiar clench in my lower body and he sped up his pace that I knew he was close. He reached between us and started to rub my clit as he thrust into me. I came again with a moan, and he followed after me, trembling as I could feel him cum inside me. I could feel his warm cum cool on my leg as he pulled out, bring his mouth to mine I kissed him again. "I love you." I said softly pushing his damp hair off his forehead.

"I love you too, Addison." Smiling I kissed him again, watching him lay down, feeling sticky I leaned over and opened my bed side table pulling out a package of baby wipes, I cleaned myself off and then offered one to Fitz, smirking as he raised a brow but took one and cleaned up as well, taking them I tossed them in the trash, grabbed the blanket pulling it up as I curled into him. "Will you stay?"

I asked yawning; my head on his chest as he ran a hand up and down my side. "Sure, but what if your dad comes home?" I shrugged. "I don't care just hold onto me."

**A.N **

**Okay so this scene wasn't as good as the laundry room one lol. But I was distracted, stupid phone and dogs barking lol. **

**I hope you all liked it though. It went three ways lol. Sad, Fluffy to hot.**

**It was fun. **

**Bye for now **


	14. Chapter 14

**After their rather public rekindling of their relationship they still have to deal with the hassles of school drama, and well Bianca the two have made it two the 8****th**** month mark, that's good right? What more will they have to face, and will Addison ever get the courage to speak to Cyndi.**

**Be prepared for fluff and drama and sexiness, at any time don't like. Don't read.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**She Puts Her Body on Mine**

I had convinced Addison that it would be a great idea to hang out at the Ravine for a few hours before going off to enjoy our anniversary. Since we were no longer keeping our relationship a secret we could spend time with both our friends together. I was watching her now, she was talking to Owen and some random who had come to join the party down here in the great Ravine, the van was closed which meant it was in use, not that I would let Addison step foot in it when we could go back to either my place or hers. Hell fucking her against a tree was cleaner than the back of the sex van.

I was glad it was starting to get warmer out, though Addison looked great in everything and nothing, she had outdone herself tonight and I couldn't keep my eyes off her in her skin tight jeans, black knee high boots and belted pea coat. Watching I looked up her body, her long legs thin waist...and her boobs shit you wouldn't think it possible for her to have boobs that big...further up to her pretty face, her hair was longer now, but she still had the same choppy bang's sweeping across her forehead. The party was buzzing around me, and Addie looked to be enjoying herself as she chatted.

I didn't notice anyone else so I was slightly surprised when I felt someone rub up against me, turning my head I rolled my eyes. "What do you want B?" I asked not thinking much of her catty ways...it is Bianca. She smirked and moved around to my front her arm around my waist as her other moved down my chest. "Seriously Bianca not interested." I removed both her arms from my person, but she's a lot like a leech, it takes more than that to rip them away.

"Fitzy, you've changed, we used to have so much fun and now..." She said looking over shoulder to glare angrily at Addison. "Now your fucking pussy wiped." She grabbed my belt and pulled me closer to her, I could smell the alcohol on her breath...I mean I was drinking to but she was tipsy. Removing her hands once again I let them drop. "Yea but at least I'm happy." I stated as I took a step to the side intent on making my way to Owen and Addie.

"Come on Fitzy, one more time for old time's sake." Her body was pressed against mine again from behind and I turned, which made her think for some reason my answer was suddenly different. I was about to tell her to get lost, but her lips were on mine in a sloppy wet kiss. I would have pushed her away but I didn't get a chance. Suddenly Bianca howled in pain and there was my cute _little _girlfriend with a hand full of Bianca's hair as she ripped her back.

This was the last thing I would have expected from her but it was a little bit of a turn on...okay a lot of a turn on.

**End of Fitz's P.O.V**

**Addison's P.O.V**

I had been unsure about coming to the Ravine at first but it was what Fitz wanted so we had made a deal, we go to the Ravine for a couple hours and then we'd catch a movie before going home to my place. So here I am some kind of cooler in my hand as I talked to Owen and some other guy who I had no idea who he was. Even though I wasn't facing him I could see Fitz out of the corner of my eye.

I had been a major participant in our conversation until I spotted Bianca wrap herself around my boyfriend, I watched taking it all in, and maybe she was just hugging him. It became pretty clear that wasn't the case. He could handle it I told myself as I sipped my drink watching. I talked for a few more minutes watching the exchange, so far he had pushed her away twice and it looked like they were in a heated debate, her hands went to his belt and I held my bottle a little tighter, he moved to walk away again, and this time when she stopped him he looked angry than shocked when she pressed his lips to his.

"Oh she fucking is not kissing Fitz." I said glaring before passing my drink to Owen. "Hold this; I have something to take care of." I said walking towards her. "Addison! Don't do something stupid." Owen said but now was not the time to listen to big brother. I walked over and wrapped my hand in a fist full of her hair and pulled back smirking when she howled in pain. I didn't let go as I took a step back pulling her with me, Fitz looked surprised but a spark of lust flashed in his eyes.

Bianca twisted and swung her arm at me, not expecting it she hit me, but that was okay. I returned the favour attacking her. I didn't get to do as much damage as I would have like, I felt arms wrap around me as I got one last punch in, hitting her in the jaw. I saw Owen picking her up as she lunged at me. "You fucking little slut, can't keep your man." She said in a screechy voice.

"He pushed you away, and I'm the slut...oh wait you accept money, you've surpassed slut and moved right to being a dirty whore. You must make your family so proud." I hissed, I felt Fitz tighten his arms around my waist, I leaned against him. "He doesn't want you." I said looking at her with pity. "He wanted me before he wanted you, he'll leave you or cheat on you like he does with everyone else." Bianca said pulling away from Owen. "And then he'll come crawling back."

"Believe whatever helps you sleep at night Bianca, either way he's still with me and will be until decided otherwise. If he wants a dirty whore...we'll we can't all be smart." I said hearing Fitz grunt and mutter something like, you'll pay for that later. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have an 8th month anniversary to celebrate. Lacing my fingers with his I started walking stopping to look at him when he didn't move yet. "She's right B, I don't want you." With that we walked away.

We didn't get very far before I was pushed up against a tree."Fitz?" I asked in question before his lips settled on mine in a heated kiss. "Do you know how fucking hot it was to see you like that?" He asked pulling away only to settle against my neck nipping at the skin. "You like seeing me fight?" I asked tilting my head and arching my neck for him.

"I like seeing you fight for us." Smirking I pulled him close and attacked his mouth with mine. "Anytime, now let's take this back to my place." I said kissing him in more time before, moving away and leading the way. I was excited; my body all but vibrated from the adrenalin left from the fight, my lip was only now starting to sting, as was my jaw. But whatever, I still kicked her ass.

**A.N**

**This was so much fun and I blame it all on the song 'Blame it- of mice & men' wicked remake of the song. And it gave me the idea for this chapter. Who knew Addie had it in her to take on big bad Bianca?**

**Please review I'll update soon (: **

**Luv**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a continuation of She Put Her Body onto Mine. Warning this chapter will contain, violence swearing, drama and whatever else I can possible fit in here. Lol Don't like it, you don't have to read it. **

**A special thanks to ZephyrHearts, for helping me come up with ideas 3 And everyone who reviewed.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

**Not Without a Fight**

Bianca's P.O.V

I pushed Owen away from angrily "Let me go." I watched as Fitz left with his stupid fucking girlfriend, since when does Mark Fitzgerald actually have a girlfriend. No he wasn't the type...I glared and swiped at my lip. My hand came away with blood on it. I was going to kick her ass. "Bianca leave it alone, accept the fake that he has a girlfriend." I turned my head and glared at Owen. "Don't you hear how ridiculous you sound Owen? This is Fitz were talking about, he doesn't have one girlfriend he sleeps with several girls never committing to any of them!"

I turned back in the direction they had went and started after them. Oh no I wasn't done, if she wanted a fight than she was going to get one Bianca style. Then we'll see who the real Fitz really is. If he still wants the bitch after I smash her face in then he could have her. My buzz was wearing off now too, all the better to smash some face.

I didn't have to go very far before I could hear people talking, looking around I spotted them Fitz had her against a tree, they weren't even making out...she had her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and he had his arms around her, it was disgusting. Walking over I pushed Fitz out of the way. "Really didn't think I could let you leave without a proper fight now did you?"

I snarled looking right at whatever the hell her name was. "Bianca stop acting so stupid, Addison already fought and won against you." I growled and looked at him. "Shut the fuck up, this is about me and your little girlfriend here." I turned back to where she was...oh so she is smart and moved away from the tree, she was now to my left, Fitz was near her but I know he wouldn't hit a girl; he wouldn't even hit a girl who wanted to be a guy.

"What about you finish what you started you stupid little bitch." I said to her smirking, I was more than willing to make the first move, since she seemed to be just staring at me, so I advanced and shoved her back, she had better balance than I was expecting because her back foot went back bracing herself, and gave me this little look. "You need to do better than that; I've been skateboarding since I was ten."

Growling a lunged forward jumping at her, we landed on the ground which was fine it was easier to fight that way. I'd swing and she'd block or partially block my hit but finally I landed a couple good blows but she did too. I love how Fitz isn't even pulling me off his 'girl friend' I looked to my side and frowned he wasn't even here. My looking away allowed gave her the advantage and she pushed me off her and kicked at me, whatever, I was back on her as soon as possible, just about to smash her head into the ground when I was grabbed around the waist.

I was lifted up and off the little bitch and pulled a safe distance away, I watched as she got off the ground, she looked beat up but unfazed. "Let me go, I'm not finished." I said struggling against who ever held me against them. I saw Fitz move towards that little bitch so that meant someone else had me. "Shut up Bianca." I heard Owen off to my right. So he wasn't holding me either. "You're being ridiculous. You alright Addie?"

He was asking her if she was alright! After she came in and ruined our circle he should be pissed off too. "She changes everything and you welcome her?" I asked him, I'm sure I look mad and even a little bit confused. "She's my sister Bianca, I welcomed her into our group...maybe you should have too." I can't believe this. I struggled against the arms around my waist before looking at Fitz again.

**Fitz's P.O.V**

Addison and I had been talking about what to do with the rest of the evening, when I heard someone walking towards us, the things about being in a forest was it made it hard to just sneak up on a person. I watched the trail we were just off of it. "If it's Bianca, Fitz tell me you'll stay out of it." I frowned at her request and touched her split lip. "I'm not about let her kick the crap out of you." I said angrily, Bianca fought dirty and I know she wasn't about to just fight normally, and I know Addison isn't about to hit her first.

I was suddenly pushed away from her, I would have moved back to Addison but she had requested that I stay out of it, so I did. I watched Bianca push her, my hands curling into fists with the need to step in, but she didn't fall back hell she even taunted her. Just like that they were full out brawling on the ground of the Ravine. Addison was doing great fighting off the blows and even returning some, but Bianca was bigger than her and well let's face had been fighting a lot longer. Keeping my eye on them I walked back and motioned for Owen and Josh one of the other randoms here at the Ravine.

Beckoning them forward I explained and showed them the ladies fighting on the floor before telling them that I had promised not to get involved. Josh rushed forward, wrapped his arms around Bianca and pulled her off Addison. Who calmly dusted herself off. Walking over I wrapped my arms around her. "You alright?" I asked looking at her; she didn't look like she was sporting anything new. "I'll live, but damn she's some kinda psycho bitch..." I laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yea well, look who she hangs out with."

She frowned and looked at me. "You and Owen? Your bullies yes...and you have a temper but at least you let the person know why you're kicking their ass." I laughed a bit and wrapped my arms more securely around her. "I'm serious that girl needs her head checked, is she jealous or did she get dropped on her head?" Shit who knew she was so feisty. "You're a little bit of a scrapper there aren't you. First you attack her and then you egg her on."

Addison stepped back as far as I would let her and cast me this duh look. "Well I wasn't about to let some slut kiss my boyfriend...I go to Degrassi too, I have heard all about her boiler room incidents." I smirked and pulled her back to me. "Don't knock the boiler room, it's a good spot." This earned me a glare and a push to the chest, I just tightened my grip.

"I don't want to hear about any girl you slept with or the amount of times you have used the boiler room, you'd do well to remember that, because next time you will end up in the proverbial dog house." I nodded my head, taking note of that. "Gotcha." This at least earned me a light kiss and hug. I looked over to where Owen and Josh were with Bianca and nodded my head in thanks as I took her hand and we headed out of the Ravine.

**Addison's P.O.V**

Walking out of the Ravine I looked down at Fitz and my intertwined hands and then used my free hand to touch my lip, it was puffy and sore. I wasn't looking forward to having to tell my dad that I got into a fight with so chick. We walked in silence for a little while before I noticed that we were not heading to my house. "Fitz, where are we going?" I asked with a frown. He turned his head and looked down at me. "The movies? That was part of the deal...was it not?"

Oh yes and looked down at myself. "I need to change, I'm dirty." I said wrinkling my nose, in such a way that made him chuckle at me, turning we made our way to my place so that I could change my clothes...thankfully my dad wasn't home. I kicked my boots off and dashed up stairs and looked for something to wear. Spotting the new plaid skirt I had just gotten I slipped it on grabbed some black knee socks changed and headed down the stairs.

Fitz raised a brow as he took me in and I smirked. He had a way of making me feel pretty just by looking at me. "See something you like?" I asked with a smirk. "Stupid question Addie." He said as I slipped into my skate shoes, before heading out the door. I love the fact that the walk to movies isn't very far from my house because despite the fact that it was getting warmer it wasn't warm yet and I was cold. "What movie do you want to see babe?"

I thought about it while we walked and decided that the newest horror movie out would suit just fine. Getting the tickets we headed into the theater, taking seats in the back I sat beside him my head on his shoulder, for the first part of the previews any way. The next thing I know I have his lips where on mine in a headed kiss, Geezus he was good with his mouth.

Pulling away to breathe I looked around room and noticed that people had started to come into the room, sitting around the theater; we were all by ourselves up here. Smirking I took his hand in mine and placed it on my leg and pulled him down into a kiss, it was rushed and kinda sloppy. I moaned against his mouth as I felt his hand move up and under my skirt and up my thigh, I love it when he gets right to where I want him.

He got to it right now, his hand moved so it rested over my pussy, is fingers stroking me through the black cotton of my boy shorts. Moaning again I couldn't stop myself from rocking against his hand even if I wanted. "You're so wet for me baby." He purred it into my ear and I moaned. I felt him push aside my panties inserting two fingers into me. Not wanting to alert every single person in here what we were doing I brought my fist to my mouth and bit down on it. He didn't slow down and eventually I moaned load and then all of a sudden he stopped, his fingers were gone. I moaned at the lost. "Fitz?" He smirked at me.

Fine two could play this game, I was not going to sit here and watch this movie while being so close to the edge, and I turned reaching over unbuckling his belt and unzipping the zipper in the process. Licking my lips I moved slightly. "Such a tease love." I said as I moved sitting on his lap reaching down moving my panties out of the way. My back to his front I slid down onto him, moving slowly I took control of the pace.

Well at least momentarily when Fitz grew tired of slow and speed the pace up, his hands moving to my hips before he brought the right one around to the front and down to play with my clit. It wasn't long before me had moaning and leaning completely on him, he didn't last much longer after me, that was usually how it happened, I would have an orgasm, the walls of my pussy clenching around him would throw him over that edge.

"Happy 8th month anniversary baby." I murmured into his ear before nipping at the sensitive skin under it. He smirked and leaned down kissing me again. "Happy anniversary love." I'm pretty sure I was smiling from ear to ear as I slipped off him and settled into the seat beside to finish the movie...who knew I would incite public sex...in fact I kinda liked the thrill.

**A.N**

**And there she is folks **** I hope you like this one. I do yay for public sex lol. Any way I want to hear from you...so review...please? I'll even reply!**

**Much love. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Addie and Fitz are going strong; they seem to balance each other. Fitz isn't Mr. Big bad bully anymore, sure he has his moments but don't we all? They've been together for 8 months and publicly outted them their relationship at school what else can happen? Guess you'll have to read and find out. **

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**You Only See What You Want Too**

Addison's P.O.V

Yawning I leaned against my locker, it was almost time for first period and all I wanted was to go back to bed and curl up with the warmest human pillow on the planet...at least that thought was enough to make me smile...grabbing my binder and slipping it into my bag I headed down the hall. My lovely boyfriend was at his house sleeping claiming he wasn't feeling well...which could be the truth since I myself had a sore throat.

Sighing again I headed to my homeroom, my black hair in a messy ponytail, bangs falling into my face. I don't like my media class...the fact that we had to sit on giant yoga balls to help with 'posture' was retarded. I usually didn't talk to anyone in the class so I was slightly surprised to feel a tap on my shoulder right after I sat down. Turning my head in the direction of said tap I raised a finely arched eyebrow...I had seen this girl around but I could put a name to the auburn curly haired girl. "Can I help you?"

I guess I didn't sound all that thrilled to be talking to her because she frowned at me. "Well I just wanted to ask if it was true that you're dating Mark Fitzgerald?" I frowned and tapped my nail against the desk, frowning again when I noticed the black polish was starting to chip. 'Well?" She asked again, I looked back at her. "Is there a reason you want to know...?" I said not knowing her name and really not caring.

"Clare." She said smiling at me, wow she was cheerful. "And your Addison Campbell." I pursed my lips and nodded my head. "Well know that I know who you are and you've verified that you're a stalker. Don't you think you should already know who I'm dating?" I asked mocking her overly nice tone. "So you are dating him? Wow, I didn't think someone would be that dumb."

I'm pretty sure I would've smacked a bitch if we weren't in class. "Excuse me?" I said turning to look back at her with another glare. "Well didn't you hear about what he did on Vegas night?" She said trying to be quiet since people where working around us, hell I even was partially working...as was she but that is not the point. "I was at Vegas night, you went with Fitz didn't you...your that Clare."

I guess I hit a nerve because she had a frown on her face. "Well yes, but it was only to stop him from hurting Eli and Adam." I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Well aren't we a modern day hero?" I said a straight look on my face. "No, you don't get it, Fitz almost stabbed Eli." Turning to face her again growled. "What part of I was there did you misunderstand?" She looked at me with a frown. "I get it but how can you be in a relationship with someone who is willing to be so violent."

Oh this was rich. "This coming from the one who's dating the guy slipped ipecac into his drink to poison him." I typed up a few things finishing up the assignment. "So maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge." From everything I have gotten out of Fitz, Owen and a few other people. Both Fitz and Eli were in the wrong...both took it too far and I know that Fitz felt bad and not just because he had to spend time in Juvie. "I'm not! But wouldn't you question your safety around someone who can attempt to stab another person?" Oh My God...shut up. "If he had wanted to stab Eli that night he would have, and he's paid his debt." I pressed the send bottom and sighed off my account. She gaped at me. "You really believe that? He's the reason the school is so different now!"

"For someone who is supposed to be smart you're kind of dense. " I said putting my binder in my bag; we still had ten minutes left. "He's reminded daily of the things he's done, yet your boyfriend only got a week of suspension...bullying is bullying." I looked at my blank screen. "You see a different person in Eli than say me or Fitz...because you only see what you want too." I looked back at her and shook my head. "We all do, you want to see Fitz as this horrible guy. But that isn't him all the time and he would never hurt me or any other girl."

She opened her mouth to say something. "It was Owen who tossed Adam into that glass door; Fitz just made it worse with his bullying. He may not be perfect, but he's good to me...and I'm not dating the who damn school. Just him." I shook my head and stood as the bell rang. "Slipping my bag over my shoulder. "He's really not as bad as people think he is, you should know that after all he was nice to you." Walking out of the classroom I didn't look to see if she was fallowing me, I didn't care.

Now I was frustrated, and mad at how people could be so fucking judgemental. It wasn't like he was still bullying. Since everything went down he was doing amazingly well...though knowing that he had one last chance at finishing school in Degrassi depended on his behaviour being good...and that he didn't want to go to jail he was doing good. Sure he would always be hot tempered and a little rough around the edges but I that's one of the things I liked about him.

I see him for who he is, the good, the bad and the ugly and I still love everything...it's returned I know he see's all the same things with me. I wouldn't change him, I wish I had met him before Vegas night but that's mainly so I didn't have to wear these hideous uniforms. Oh well things had a way of working themselves out. I mean look where we are now I've known him almost a year and we've been together for 8months not including our little break up. Things were going good.

**A.N**

**Okay, don't hate me! I love Clare, but I think this needed to happen after all who other than the misfits would be upset about one, Fitz being in the school and then him dating a girl. Clare being Clare would at least want to talk to her. **

**Please Review :D I do that when you do.**

**Love**

**P. Kitty**


	17. Chapter 17

**Cracking out another chapter **** I hope you all like it; my usual warnings apply to this too. Violence, swearing, sex, drama. I'm sure the following writing will contain some if not all of the above.**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Blame It**

Addison's P.O.V

Laying in bed I curled under my blankets, hand over my mouth as I coughed into my hand...I blame my boyfriend for getting me sick. He would disagree of course saying I didn't have to spend the night at his house...which was true but I had wanted too. Rolling over I turned my laptop on and clicked on the itunes, as music filled my room I closed my eyes. I was half asleep when my bedroom door banged open.

I jumped and gasped causing me to start coughing. "Daddy?" I asked confused, he usually knocked on my door not barge in like, sitting up I looked at him waiting for him to say what he had to say."Where the hell were you last night?" I frowned...he was supposed to have been working. "What time?" I asked covering my mouth as I started coughing again. "Does it matter what time? You told me you were staying home." I frowned and bit my lip. "I went to Fitz's house, he wasn't feeling good." Neither was I which was apparent by my cough fits.

"So you spent the night with him." He said looking angry...which didn't make any sense to me."Yes, he's mother was home the whole time." I said which was the truth; Annie Fitzgerald just didn't care if her son had people over or not, hell Owen was pretty much always there...Bianca used to be. "I don't care if she was there or not Addison May, you lied to me." I gaped at him. "And this isn't the first time, and I know he's been staying here. Have you been having sex with him?"

I blinked and stared at my dad in shock...I'm sure my pale skin was now a lovely shade of pink. I really didn't know how to answer that... I hate lying to my dad but at the same time he didn't really need to know. "Seriously Addison, after the bullshit you pulled three years ago you'd go back down that road?" He asked glaring at me. "I thought I taught you better than that."

Oh wow, he went there. "That's not fair!" I said standing looking at him. "What's not fair is you taking advantage of my trust." Oh this was so not right. "I haven't! And I'm not taking advantage of anything if you where home for me to ask, or if you answered your phone than I wouldn't just leave!" I coughed from yelling at him and had to sit back down, tears gathering at the corner of my eyes.

"Do not try and make this my fault Addison, you had your time to rebel it's done now you don't get to act out twice." I shook my head that hurt. "It's good to know how you really feel dad, about everything that Daniel and his friend did to me." I walked around to my closet ignoring him. He tried to stop me but I walked around him. "Addison if you would have listened and stayed away from the parties than it wouldn't have happened."

"Or worse it would have happened sober, and then I would have to remember ever fucking detail." I snapped grabbing Fitz sweater and putting it on over my t-shirt. "Instead I get to have random flash backs. But your right if I would have stayed home it wouldn't have happened that night." I grabbed my coat of the peg it was on and my back pack. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He hissed at me grabbing my arm. "I am going to my boyfriends, where sudden changes in personality are usually warned about in advanced." I pulled my arm away not looking at my dad as I grabbed my uniform for school even though I probably wouldn't go tomorrow.

"You're staying here, your grounded." I blinked and looked at my dad, he had done a complete 360 in personality...where was my loving care free dad, who didn't care if we went out or whatever. "I don't know what happened to you daddy, but I haven't done anything for you to get this mad at me. I sent you a text telling you where I was going, and called."

He looked at me like he was going to hit me, which was not like the dad I know." What is going on?" I asked softly still slightly in shocked, and to be honest hurt that he would throw my past at me, saying it was my fault. "You're staying here Addison, end of discussion and you will not be sleeping over at his house again or him here."

"That's not fair dad, he's the only one here most of the time! Niklos lives with grandma and grandpa during the week, you're at work. I feel safe with him here. If this is about the whole sex thing, don't worry about I've been on birth control for two years now." I hid a smirk I knew what he would be thinking. "I mean I had to make sure that if I was ever taken advantage of I wouldn't get pregnant, those rape tests are a bitch."

I was pushing it I know but all well. "I mean after all it's my fault." Grabbing my laptop and charger I put them in my bag and pushed past my dad, my cell was already in my coat pocket. "Addison, you're asking for it." I turned my head, to look at him. "I'm already grounded, or are you going to send me to live with Grandpa and Grandma?" I didn't wait to hear the reply; I left the house slamming the door. Head bowed I made my way down the street I usually took the bus half way there, and I probably should have done that today considering the way I was feeling. Instead I walked and ended up stopping at a nearby park to sit.

Pulling out my phone I looked through my phone, finding _**Mark 3 **_clicking on the number I pressed call and moved the phone to my ear, coughing as I waited.

"_Hey baby, how you feeling?" _ His voice was husky and I could tell that he had just woken up; he always had a husky quality to his voice when he just woke up.

"Like crap and I just got in a fight with my dad...can I come over?" I asked coughing into my sleeve to muffle it. _"Of course, where are you? I'll meet you." _Smiling I shook my head. "It's okay I'll be there soon, just keep that bed warm for me I'm cold." I listened as he coughed and shook my head again we sounded great. _"Alright babe, see you soon...door should be open, moms home." _ I replied with a simple okay before hanging up and heading on my way to his place.

It took me twenty minutes to get to his house; I knocked on the door once before opening it and looking around. "Hi Ms. Fitzgerald." I said waving as I toed my sneakers off at the door and locked it before heading to Fitz's room. "Addison! What a surprise, I didn't expect to see you with Mark so sick." I nodded my head. "I had intended to stay home, but I'm afraid he got me sick." I said smiling weakly at her. She sighed and shook her head. "Go rest then." Nodding I slipped into Fitz room, dropping my bag and jacket to the floor followed by his sweater I got into his bed, curling against his side.

"Bad day babe?" He asked with a yawn as he rubbed his hands up and down my side. "You've lost weight baby. I can feel your ribs." He said with a sigh as he turned so we were both on our sides. "You have no idea." I said softly closing my eyes. "My dad has totally lost his mind. He blamed everything on me."

I felt him tense and lift his head to look at me."Explain.' He said in that voice that left no room to talk around it. "Well he came in my room and he was pissed I don't even know what, but he told me that I was grounded and that I wasn't allowed to rebel again." I shrugged. "He thinks that's what I'm doing. But I'm not." I sniffled and then ended up coughing, smiling when I felt his large hands rubbing up and down my back. "Had an interesting with Clare too." That had been yesterday but I had forgotten to tell him about it.

"Clare? Like Clare Edwards?" He asked raising a brow. "Apparently we have the same home room, she wanted to know if I was actually dating you, it was an interesting conversation." I said kissing his neck as I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't start something we can't finish Addison." He said pulling me even closer. "I don't have the energy to finish it tonight." I stated yawning, earning a laugh and then coughing fit from Fitz.

Shaking my head we pulled the blanket around us and drifted off into sleep.

**A.N**

**Oh hai, lol this was fun to write, I have fun writing this fic. I hope everyone is enjoying it. I love hearing from you so review! Please :D**

**Luv.**

**P. Kitty**


	18. Chapter 18

**So I don't like dragging on part so of stories and since no ideas came to mind to continue on with the last update I'm going to be skipping some time, it's now September, school is starting again and Addie is preparing for her birthday **** What's next for these two? All my generally warnings apply, don't like don't read.**

**As you all know. I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Surprising Friendships**

Fitz's P.O.V

I watched Addison stretch, she reminded me of a cat sometimes...you know when they arch they're back up? Yea she was good at that, very good at it. "Stop staring at me Mark it's rude." I snickered and shook my head going over to the bed. She was wearing my shirt and nothing else, I know because I had removed everything last night when she came over. She had gotten in another fight with her dad, but since her brother had moved back home she spent less time there anyway and more time with me.

Kneeling on the bed I moved so I was now straddling her waist. "Rude or not I can stare all I want, after all your mine." She rolled her pretty brown eyes at me, but we both know the truth she's mine. "You're wearing entirely too much for me right now." I said reaching down and pulling my shirt up and off, tossing it behind me somewhere. "Me? Fitz you're clothed." She said a pout forming from her pretty pink lips, I was busy looking at her again...have I mentioned how great her tits are? I mean boobs are awesome, but she has DD's and a tiny little waist making them look bigger but man they were still perky...she thanks the underwire bra...I don't care.

Leaning down I caught her mouth in a kiss before moving down her jaw and neck to one of those lovely breasts, taking her pink nipple into my mouth and sucking her moans only made me hornier. I felt her hands on my belt and I smirked, that's my girl. She really has no patience most days. Helping her I moved long enough to remove my pants and boxers, my t-shirt following. Reaching down I rubbed my thumb against her clit, causing her to arch again and moan.

Smirking I leaned down and kissed right as I inserted two fingers into. When she gasped I took advantage of it and deepened the kiss it was eagerly returned as her small hands moved down my body to wrap around my cock. "Shit Addie." She had gotten very good at this and I bucked into her hand as she tightened her grip and moved up, using the pre-cum already pooling on the head of my cock as lube. While I finger fucked her almost over the edge, she gave me a hand job. I was so close I almost came in her hands but she stopped me with a tight squeeze.

Taking the hint I removed my fingers from her pussy and moved so that the head of my cock rested there. "Please." She whimpered rocking her hips, she was so beautiful like this, who was I to deny the lady what she wanted, I lifted her hips up and trusted into the angle making it easier to hit that spot each time I pushed back into her tight body. I watched as her hand disappeared between our bodies as she rubbed her clit. Looking at her face I knew when she was about to lose herself in the pleasure of it all, she bit her lip to quiet the moan she was making, her free hand was holding my hip as I moved faster. When her already tight walls clenched around me and I could feel her cum around me I lost it and joined her falling over the edge with an "Oh fuck, Addie." Collapsing onto of her, trying to be careful she was rather small. Her arms wrapped around me and I could feel her press kisses on my skin. "Morning love." She said with a content sigh...Oh shit it was morning and we had school. Lifting myself up I smiled.

Yea I can smile..."We have school." I said and she wrinkled her nose at me but nodded. 'Guess I should wash up then." I nodded and rolled off her before grabbing the baby wipes off my bedside table...what okay my girlfriend was smart and it was easy clean up. Cleaning up I found my clothes from before and got dressed. Awesome thing about this year other than it being my last, no uniforms.

I looked at the bathroom door as Addie came out dressed in a pair of ripped up jeans a band t-shirt and my sweater. "Am I ever getting that back?" I asked watching as she slipped her feet into her knew sneakers and shook her head. "No probably not." She smiled and grabbed her bag, shaking her hair out so it looked messy and her bangs swept across her face. "Let's go I don't want to be late on the first day back." Hand in mine we left the apartment waving to my mom.

_SCHOOL_

We met up with Owen at school he was waiting by the fence and he hugged Addie upon seeing her, if anyone else touched her I would probably resort to violence, but he was her brother. Seeing me he gave me props and we headed into the school. Receiving a kiss from Addie I watched her hips sway as she walked away. Damn. "Seriously bud, it's great that you're all like in love. But could you not look at my sister that way?" I frowned and gave him the finger. "I'm not in love." DENIAL..."Whatever." He smirked at me and we went to our homeroom.

So far the day was going well, I had pretty boring classes but whatever it was the same every year, Addie and I had met for lunch, and she had told me that she made a friend...which was good? I thought she was content to hang with us all the time. When this was voiced, she had said she was but she needed a girl to hang out with...apparently I knew about her but she wasn't Bianca...

Guess I would find out later. I wasn't too worried it meant she has someone to hang out with other than all the guys she's around, plus I wouldn't have to go shopping with her anymore. Score one for Fitz.

End Fitz's P.O.V

Addison's P.O.V

So far school had been alright, I had Clare in my homeroom again which was fine, and she had apologized for the things she had said about Fitz when she realized that he had actually changed at least a little bit. We weren't friends but I didn't mind talking to her from time to time. I was usually alone or with the guys, so it was nice to have a female to talk too. But it wasn't until science that I actually decided to try and make a friend, we were getting our partners and I wasn't paying attention.

"Addison Campbell?" I snapped up from my book and raised my hand. "You are partners with Jenna Middleton." I blinked remembering the name from last year; she looked pretty good considering she had a baby. I chuckled when she sat beside me; she looked a little scared so I decided to talk first. "Hi, I'm Addie." I said holding out a hand which she took with a small smile, "Jenna." Nodding my head I listened as we got our first assignment. We chatted amongst each other as we worked and besides being a little peppy, she was alright. "So did you want to get together at the Dot later and finish this?" I asked holding up the paper.

She looked away. "What? Can't be seen with me outside of school?" I was only half joking. But she looked shocked. "No! That's not it; I have to get babysitter for Natalie..." I nodded than just shrugged. "Or you can bring her with you? I like kids." It was true I used to babysit there for a while. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" I gave her a duh look. "Oh I would that's why I suggested it." I couldn't help the sarcasm that dripped from my words, but she was either immune or didn't mind. "Great, I'll meet you there at five? I have to pick her up from her grandma's" She said with a smile and I was actually excited.

"Five it is." I said packing up my things and then snapping my fingers. "I'll text you my number." I said as I pulled out my phone and she rattled of her number, than we went our separate ways. Know she's probably the last person anyone would expect me to hang out with, but hell we all need a girlfriend and she didn't seem to have any either right now.

I guess we'll just have to wait and see where this goes, I wouldn't mind having someone to talk to other than my oh so lovely guys friends, and well I think it would be good to have a girl to talk to.

**A.N**

**Smut lol. What do you think of Jenna and Addie becoming friends? I don't really hate her; I think she went about getting KC the wrong way but hell she helped create ECLARE so go her. Lol. And well with the baby she needs friends too. So guess we'll see how that goes. **

**Please review.**

**3 **

**Peace**

**P. Kitty  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**So Addison has made a friend in Jenna, I'm sure none of you were expecting that. :D So will having a friend outside of Fitz group change things? Or will having someone new to hang out with make things better? **

**Fun Times**

Fitz's P.O.V

"Geeze will you stop acting like you've lost your best friend? She went to the mall, not fucking Mars." Owen said throwing the game controller at me. I gave him the finger. "Don't be a dick Owen." He had a point though I mean it wasn't like I wasn't going to see her later. But I wasn't used to this she was usually with us all the time...

"It's just weird, Addie is always here..." I said shrugging when Owen smirked at me. "Yea so right now we can have complete guys night, foulness and all." I smirked and nodded. "Hear hear." I said reaching beside the bed for the beer I had stolen from my house earlier today; it was a good thing that I hadn't had my bag checked today at school. "Hand one over here bro." Rolling my eyes I passed the beer over to him and reached down to grab another for myself.

This is how we were spending our night, drinking and playing video games oh and eating there wasn't much better than that. "Are the others coming over tonight?" I asked killing the zombie on the screen in front of me not seeing if he nodded or whatever. "Well?" I asked as I killed things I love this game, violent video games and sex have helped me with the need to beat people up...most of the time.

"Yea man, Josh, Johnny and a few other's KC bailed something about owing it to Jenna to watch the kid." I nodded, it would fucking suck having a kid at this age, but at least KC wasn't totally strapped down he still hung out with us from time to time. But hell a baby no thank you. Swallowing the rest of my beer I grabbed another bottle and opened it bringing the long neck to my mouth. "Shitty for him, maybe we should tell him to invest in a condoms...oops too late." I said earning a laugh from Owen as he got up and headed to the living room to answer the door. Shutting off the game I grabbed the cards and poker chips. "How about a game of poker boys, like old times."

I got several nods and Owen went to grab the table and chairs. "Johnny help me grab the table." The boys went down to the basement to get what they needed. "Hey why don't we just use the kitchen table?" I asked down the stairs earning curses. "Why do you ask this shit when we have the table already Fitz?" Johnny asked me with a growl. "Not my fault you guys are stupid."

It didn't take us long to get everything all set up, food laid out, beer and other booze within grabbing reach it was going to be a good night.

**Addison's P.O.V**

I looked at Jenna who was in turn looking at a very pink baby dress."Don't you think Natalie would look so cute in this?" She said holding it up, I made a face and shrugged. "Jenna pink isn't really my thing...in case you hadn't noticed." I shrugged and held up a black and red dress. "What about this? It's cute right?" I asked and she looked at it shaking her head. "That's more Christmas-y not summer." Raising an eyebrow I crossed my arms under my boobs. "Jenna, its September which means winter is coming."

"I know but...well I guess your right and it is cute." Nodding my head and smiling happily I grabbed the size she said the little girl wore and hung onto her. Nat was so cute and I liked spoiling her, in general I just liked hanging out with Jenna and Natalie, though it was fun to have just some time on our own to shop. "So how did you get KC to miss guys night at Owens?" It was actually kind of nice knowing my boyfriend and her whatever KC was to her right now got along considering...well we won't go there.

"I just reminded him that, I don't get to be on the power squad this year because of having mom duties, yet he still gets to play football. So he owes me a night out...I just forgot to mention until after that it would be without him." She said with a laugh and I had to join her. "Nicely done." I smirked and headed towards the cosmetics. "I need hair bleach." I explained as we walked. "Oh what are you going to do with your hair? Think Fitz would flip if you dyed your whole head blonde?"

I laughed and nodded. "Probably." Stretching my arms over my head I looked over at her smiled. "Want to go to a movie after this? Or go back to my house and help me change my hair." I asked with another smile, we looked so different, me in my skater/punk clothes and Fitz's sweater and her in her preppie style. She was also more into country and pop music than me. "Your place, there isn't really a movie I want to see right now." She said with a shrug as we looked at the hair dyes. "So you've really been dating Fitz for nearly a year? How do you do it?"

I shrugged. "Yes a year October." I couldn't help but smile and then shrug again. "He's not that bad, I mean we have our moments and we fight sometimes but he's a lot different with me than he is with most other people." I didn't understand it, but Fitz was a bully that was just how things were and as long as he didn't end up getting arrested again I was fine with it. "He's never really been rude to me. " Grabbing what I needed, which was a flash lighting kit from manic panic(1)I looked over the colors they had and grabbed the snow white bottle.(2)

"Alright let's go." I stopped and smiled. "Want to colour your hair? It'll wash out and we can even do it in pink. "Jenna looked at me than nodded. "Alright but don't think this means I'm going to change my style Addison Campbell." I laughed and shook my head. "Wouldn't dream of it Jenna Middleton, the world wouldn't know what to do with itself." Laughing together we walked to the check out. Purchases made we headed to my house, she had a few hours before she had to go back to get Natalie. "Hey we could put some in Natalie's hair after all it washes out."

Jenna shook her head. "No way, maybe for Halloween but her hair is so pretty the way it is." I rolled my eyes the kid didn't even have that much hair and it was still hard to tell if she was going to have Jenna's hair colour or KC's. "Fine, but I think it would look adorable. " It was her time to roll her eyes at me. "Of course you would, I can picture your and Fitz's kid, dressed in black, baggy jeans DC's or work boots and large sweaters." I shook my head and stuck my tongue out. "Were not even going there." I wasn't sure what I would do if I ended up pregnant.

"Well are you guys careful then?" I frowned looking at her. "Of course, I'm on the patch." I said raising a brow and looking at her, my hands in my pockets as we walked down the street together. "That's it?" What the hell that's it? "Uh yes?" She shook her head. "We need to buy you some condoms, birth control isn't always effective, take it from someone who has a baby."

"Yea but you said yourself that you weren't on birth control, you were just using condoms and got caught up in the moment. We're careful, if I'm on antibiotics we use condoms too." We were pretty careful and I had yet to even have a scare. Reaching my house I unlocked the door and we headed to my bedroom and bathroom. "I'd use both if I could re-due it...don't get me wrong but being a mom at sixteen is not how I planned my life."

Nodding I opened the package of bleach. "I understand, and we are really careful." Mixing the products I smiled as she sat, watching me as I took my shirt off so I was standing there in a white tank top. "I have no idea what I would do if I got pregnant...or what he would." We've never talked about it, but I can guess that he would be less than pleased. Shaking my head I grabbed my foils. "We are going to streak my hair." She looked at my black hair and frowned. "But it's so pretty." Rolling my eyes I started the process.

By the time she had to leave and I was to head back out to meet with Fitz my hair was black and white. "What do you think? I asked running the straightner through it, before putting it into a messy bun. "I like it, what do you think of the pink?" I chuckled looking at it, she had a few streaks of pink in hair but it was nothing like mine. "I like it, it's subtle, come on, I can walk with you to Owens."

"Alright." Grabbing out coats we headed out, chatting about nothing as we walked. I was hoping that he wouldn't be totally trashed but it would be my luck that he was. Getting to Owen's I walked in waving good bye to Jenna. "I'll talk to you later." I called out as I went into the warm house, kicking off my sneakers I headed to the noise. "Hey guys..." I stopped looking at the women in front of me. He was supposed to call me if she was going to be home...Brown eyes met brown eyes and I couldn't stop myself from turning getting ready to bolt.

"Who are you?"

**A.N**

**Cliffy xD **

**I hope everyone likes this one, it's not the greatest. The next update should be better, and keep Fitz's thoughts on a baby up front. And no that doesn't mean Addison is going to end up pregnant. Please review :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N **

**So I totally left the last update with a cliff hanger. Addie ran into the last person she wanted to see...well other than Daniel.**

**Oh the last chapter I forgot**

**Flash Lighting Kit Helps lighten dark hair to a colour the manic panic dye will show up on**

**The snow white dye, it's white and looks really cool**

**I do NOT own Degrassi.**

**The Truth of You**

Addison's P.O.V

"_Who are you?" _ The words echoed in my head and I stopped dead in my tracks, taking a deep breath I didn't want to turn around and see my mother...not that she had really taken an active role in my life for almost seven years now, but I couldn't just leave my dad the jerk he had turned into had taught me better than that. I was about to say something when Fitz suddenly appeared beside me. "She's my better half, came to make sure I wasn't getting shitfaced and into trouble."

I couldn't help but smile and lean into him. "and are you." I wanted to ask why he hadn't texted me at least to tell me Cyndi was home and not to come. "Course babe, just a little tipsy and I won the poker game." I snorted as he hid his slur by slowing his words down. 'He cheated Addison! Give him hell." My brown eyes flashed to ones so like my own at the sound of my name, but she just frowned looking at me strangely. I offered her a tight smile as I looked at Fitz. "Did you cheat?" I asked biting my lip not to laugh the boys were hilarious like this. "Maybe a little."

Rolling my eye's I reached up and touched the cut on his eyebrow. "And this?" I asked raising my own eyebrow in question. "We were play fighting." I frowned and looked at him for more detail. "I smashed his face into the table, sorry Addie." I looked from Fitz to Johnny and sighed. "It's okay; at least he cleaned it up a bit..." I guess it got to the point where she got sick of us ignoring. "So you're the one he never stops talking about." I looked over at her again and nodded. "I better be." I laughed softly as I felt his hand run through my hair as he looked at it. "You changed your hair, what will daddy Campbell say?" I elbowed him and he rubbed his rib.

"Campbell?" Cyndi said and I licked my lips and nodded. "Yes, my dad David Campbell." I watched her face, it showed little as she nodded. "I thought you looked familiar." That was it, that was all she said as she turned and started for the kitchen, I stared at her kind of...hurt. "I look familiar? That's all you have to say after seven fucking years." I asked I would have moved but Fitz had wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me flush against him.

"What would you have me say? I left because I needed too; you seem fine and happy even though I predicted you would turn out this way." She said waving a hand towards me and Fitz. "Turn out what way?" I was confused, sure I wasn't the preppy daughter most women wanted but I stayed out of trouble other than the random parties I went to know and the night spent blazing but you can't tell all that with one look. "Trouble, look who you hang around with." I laughed I couldn't help myself; Fitz was trying to comfort me in the best way he could in his drunken way. "I hang out with my stepbrother, and his friends and a girl from school. SO what you're saying is I shouldn't hang out with your son or the people YOU let hang out with him. A little hypocritical don't you think?"

She stared at me and her mouth turned into an unhappy line. "You can't talk to me like that young lady you're still my child." I shook my head and pulled myself from Fitz's embrace going to the door. "I haven't been your child since the day you walked out on Niklos and me without a backwards glass or a good bye."

Opening the door I headed out, I wasn't staying here I didn't need to deal with this. "Addie?" Fitz called confused. "I'm going home, call me or come by when you're done here." I couldn't believe this, she was supposed to be my mother, and instead she's just another bitch who can have kids but not raise them. Guess that was why Owen liked her, she was obviously lax in the rule department. The weird part was I don't feel sad; I'm angry but not sad.

I must have been lost in thought cause when an arm fell across my shoulders I just about jumped out of my skin. "It's just me." I recognized Fitz's voice and I relaxed against him. "You didn't need to come now Fitz." I said looking up at him with a smile. "I know, but we were finished anyway, all out of booze and money." I shook my head. "well the other boys are out of money cause I won it." I laughed and rested my head against his side, since it didn't reach his shoulder. "Well thanks."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to my house, he did rather well all things considering...and no him being drunk doesn't bother me, it is a Friday after all and we have nothing planned for tomorrow, my dad was even being cool enough to let him stay night on weekends now. "Are you staying at my house or do you want to go to yours?" I chuckled when he kissed me on the neck "I think we should go to my house, quieter no cock blocking." Rolling my eyes I changed our direction. "Okay, I have to call my dead and let him know that I'll be staying at your place." I smirked when he kissed me again. "Daddy Campbell doesn't like me at all." I rolled my eyes. "Lately babe he doesn't like himself."

Fitz nodded and was silent as I pulled out my cell having a short conversation with my dad, letting him know where I was going to be and that I would be home sometime tomorrow when I hung up the phone we were pretty much at his place, reaching into his pocket I pulled out the keys and unlocked the main doors as we headed up the stairs to his apartment. "I have a headache, and the room is spinning." Fitz mumbled into my ear and I sighed. "How much did you drink?" I unlocked the door and watched him go in and fall onto the couch. "I dunno, eight beers? And like mickey of whiskey." Lovely there went any mind blowing sex...the sex was always good but when he was drunk and I was sober he was a bit sloppy.

"Let's get some water or coffee into you, it's only eleven and I'm not spending the rest of the night with you passed out on the couch." I said going into his kitchen, I knew my way around this place pretty well now and making him coffee wasn't a hardship. However by the time I finished brewing the coffee I could hear him snoring on the couch. Sighing I went into his room and found a clean t-shirt changing into that before going out, climbing on the couch to curl up against his side. Clicking on the TV I covered us up and let myself fall asleep there with him.

Owens P.O.V

I waited as my friends cleared up; I had lost my buzz shortly after Fitz had ran out after Addie. I felt like a jackass, I had known she was coming but I had forgotten to call her to let her know that Cyndi had shown up earlier than intended. I was still a little shocked at what had gone down, I didn't think for a second that Cyndi would talk like that to her daughter...I mean she never really talked about the past but Addie and Nik where still her children.

"What was she doing here Owen?" I looked over my shoulder at my step mother and frowned. "She's my stepsister and a pretty awesome chick." I said crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at her, she wasn't a bad mom she let us do whatever we wanted but this was new. "You and dad both know that I still have a picture in my room from the last time we saw each other, Add's and I always got along, that hasn't changed."

She scowled. "I don't want you around her anymore Owen, end of discussion." I glared and took a step towards her. "As long as she's my step sister I will see her, we go to school together and she's dating my best friend." I stated, did she really think that would work with me? "Then she isn't allowed in this house. I snorted and shook my head. "No go, this isn't your house it's my dad's and mine." True fact both Wayne Milligan and Owen Milligan was on the dotted line. "You just live here, and I will have whoever I want over."

I was so done with this conversation, grabbing the poker chips and my cards of the kitchen table I headed to my bedroom. "Wait till I talk to your father about this Owen, you'll be grounded." I snickered and stopped mid step. "We both know that isn't true, besides Dad's met Addie several times, they get along great." So ha put that in your pipe and smoke it.

**A.N**

**I tried really hard to make Addison's mom nice...it didn't work lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. Please review, they make me happy!**

**Love.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I like the way I ended the last one, there is just something cute about falling asleep cuddled together on the couch, I love cuddling **** what an emotional day she had though...her mom is a real winner. Oh well she has others. **

**This chapter will have angst, mild violence, sex, swearing oh you know the usual**

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**And It All Falls Apart**

Addison's P.O.V

I paced my room, well mainly the spot between my room and the bathroom. I was ignoring the music blasting from my computer and the blonde girl sitting on my bed. This was not how I wanted to be spending my seventeenth birthday. "Addie calm down, you said yourself your on birth control." I nodded my head but Jenna's words barely registered. "I'm late, by like three months Jenna!" The girl nodded her head. "I know this too, but you've never been really regular...you said you had a light period last month."

"Yea well what if it was just spotting, I mean it was super light and I read that, that can happen." I passed back to the bathroom again. "I can't look at it! What if it's positive?" Jenna walked up to me and gave me a hug. "If it is then we'll deal with it, we won't know until we look at it." I nodded my head and let her go walking into the bathroom and picking up the dreaded test...two lines. I don't think I even had the chance to let it sink in; I broke down sinking to the floor. It was shocking at first when I felt arms wrap around me. I turned my head and wept into her shoulder my arms around her in a hug, I don't think I have cried like this since I was ten. "It'll be okay Addie."

"No it won't Fitz is going to be pissed, what am I going to tell him?" I stayed where I was looking at the white and blue test that just told me what I was hoping it wouldn't. What the hell was I going to do? Pulling away I stood and walked the sink so I could wash my face, better than having the mascara marks all down it. "Happy birthday to me." I muttered as I washed my face, I still had a party to go to. "Are we meeting the guys there or here?" I asked walking out of the bathroom to change.

I looked at the dress I had planned to wear and just wasn't feeling it anymore so I was about to put it away when Jenna stopped me. "Don't, it'll look awesome on you and you'll feel better." Sighing I took the dress from her and nodded going to get changed. My heart was in my throat as I thought of all the things that could happen tonight, I was going to have to tell him...I couldn't drink anything and me saying that I wasn't into it would look worse since it was my idea we all get drunk tonight..."Fuck, what the hell am I going to do?"

I asked as I changed into the dress, it was a pretty dress and well I guess I wasn't showing yet so that was something...I quickly made my way back into the bathroom and re-did my makeup and did my hair. Jenna poked her head into the bathroom she too had changed and she was smiling a bit. "You look great; I think he'll love it." I nodded my head and ran my hands down the front of my outfit. "Is this how you felt?" I asked sitting on my bed so that I could put on my knee high converse boots.

"Yeah, I kept thinking about what KC was going to say, and how he was going to react...of course he reacted in the complete opposite way I had expected him too..."She shrugged her shoulders. "But were working on things and he's been pretty good lately. I still love him and he still loves me." But babies made things more complicated than they should be. "He's going to flip, no doubt about it. I know he isn't going to be happy about this." I wasn't happy about this...

I jumped when the doorbell ring. "I guess their meeting us here. " Jenna said happily as she made to leave my room to get the door. "Wait! Should I tell him now? Or at the party after he's had a couple?" do I go for the sober route or the drunk route? Jenna paused and shrugged. "I don't know. You know him better than I do and well its Fitz."Sighing I nodded my head. "Alright well you let them in, I want to find my other jacket." I watched her disappear down the stairs and went into the bathroom grabbing the abandoned test from its spot on my bathroom carpet. Looking around I looked for a spot to hide it, I ended up not having the time to hide it or the box I was just about to drop them into the trash when I heard his voice. "Hey babe? Are you ready to get fucked up...?" He asked stopping in the doorway his eyes glued to my hands.

"What the fuck is that Addison?" I winced at the tone of his voice and set it on the counter, he wouldn't believe me if I lied about it. "A pregnancy test." My voice sounded calmer than I really felt at the moment...I was dying on the inside. "Yea and you have it because?" I swallowed and smiled tightly at him. "I was concerned that I haven't gotten my period in a couple months." I watched him lean back against the wall closing the bathroom door, which meant KC and Jenna were probably in my bedroom. "Your periods aren't usually regular." I nodded, I know this.

"Yes but over three months, that's not normal and my last one was so light it barely counted so I took a test." I leaned on the counter looking away from him. ".. ADDISON?" he was mad I could hear it in his voice and I didn't want him to be mad. "Positive." I barely managed to squeak the word out. "I'll deal with it." I said hastily not looking at him. "You're pregnant, that's fucking great. I thought you were taking birth control, or was that all a lie."

I flinched like he slapped me. "You know what fuck you Mark, you know for a fact I'm on the fucking patch! And if you paid attention in health class you would know that nothing is 100% effective." He wasn't making this all my fault. "You were never too worried while the act was being done." He took a step towards me so that we were almost face to face. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to have this happen." Before I could stop myself I slapped him across the face loud enough that it echoed in the small bathroom.

I don't know who was more shocked me or him, but his reaction defiantly wasn't what I expected. His hand touched his face briefly before he had me pushed up against the counter his mouth on mine in a passionate kiss, all his frustration and anger where there I could feel it with ever swipe of his tongue. His hands gripped my hips hard as he pressed himself against me. I could stop the moan that escaped from my mouth than his hands where all over me, moving up my bare legs to grab my ass and force my legs around his waist.

Neither one of us said anything as he lifted me onto the counter for more support his hands where now rubbing against me, his fingers slipping down the front of my panties, causing me to moan again. It didn't even register that KC and Jenna where waiting for me and Fitz so we could go to the party. His palm rubbed against my swollen clit as he plunged his fingers into my wet pussy. "Fuck." I hissed at the suddenness of it all, but he didn't give me time to get used to it.

I'm not sure when he did it but his pants where down and he pushed my panties to the side as he pulled me closer to the ledge so he could push into me. Nothing about this was sweet or anything like the sex I was used to with Fitz. Simply put this was fucking, pure animalistic lust as he pounded into me and I held his shoulders, my nails biting into his skin as if that was the only thing other than his cock pounding into me that kept me grounded to this room.

I bit my lip as I came, not wanting to scream, before his mouth was on mine again and he practically sucked a part of me into him. I don't think I have ever felt this close to him, it was incredibly hot and I never would have guessed that me slapping him across the face would lead to this, he came soon after me. When he was finished spilling himself into me he pulled away and stepped back turning on the facet, grabbing a wash cloth from the stack I had on the shelf there. He wet it and cleaned himself off before tucking himself back into his pants, and then he cleaned me up causing me to frown. "What was that?" I asked slipping off the counter to fix my clothes. "That was probably the best sex we've ever had."

I got that but...it wasn't what I had meant. "That doesn't change anything I'm still pregnant." I said through clenched teeth, I didn't want to cry in front of him. I haven't cried in front of him very many times. "I know." He sighed. "It's mine right." Snapping my head up I just about to cuss him out again when he held up a hand. "Your with me all the time Addison I know it's mine. What are you going to do?" I shrugged I don't know, I don't even know how far along I was. "Make a doctor's appointment and go from there." I jumped at the knock on the door and he turned to answer it.

"You guys done? Were missing your birthday party Addie." KC said shaking his head, his hands in his pockets. "Uh yea, were ready. Let's go." I said tightly taking the lead and walking from the bathroom. I don't know where he stood with this but I know he isn't happy and if I hadn't have slapped him he probably wouldn't have touched me at all. While he was usually all over me, he was now walking behind me, and I felt my heart breaking. I had some choices to make, and I didn't even know where to start. We were going to have to talk and see what we both wanted.

**Party hardy**

The party was pretty good, despite the fact that I barely saw Fitz and spent most of the night with my old friends and Jenna it was a good night, Owen would find me from time to time to give me updates on Fitz, which was fine I knew he was drinking like a fish so that he didn't have deal with anything other than that tonight. What bothered me was that Bianca was here and with them. Whatever if he wanted to risk throwing our relationship with that slut let him.

It wasn't until I was going to tell him I was leaving that I realized how mad or whatever it was he felt about this pregnancy...he was I didn't see who he was talking to but I'm guess it was KC, I stood off tot eh side and listened neither seeing me there.

"You probably understand this better than anyone else man, I don't want no baby." I could hear him say and I bowed my head, I couldn't hear the other person response it was Fitz answer that hurt. "Maybe she'll get rid of it, I mean I'd be there cause I knocked her up but it would probably ruin the relationship eventually. " I didn't stand around waiting to hear more, I found Jenna and tapped her on the shoulder hoping that I don't look upset. "I'm going home, can you let him know I left?" Jenna frowned but nodded giving me a hug. "Sure thing hun, you okay?" Nodding my head I let go and left the party.

**Two weeks later...**

As weird as it is to be pregnant I have accepted it and moved on, I even had my first doctor's appointment, I was too far along to terminate it without there being a risk to me so I was keeping it. I had called Fitz to let him know what was going on but he was spending an awful lot of time with Owen...and yes I know he's actually there since Owen and I talk daily and he doesn't lie to me. I've seen him at school but we haven't really been alone together since the night of my party and I miss him.

I was supposed to be doing homework instead I'm in the bathroom looking at my slight baby bump, I was four months along but you can't really tell, all my clothes still fit and everything. I dropped my shirt down and sighed as I heard a knock on my bedroom door, it wasn't my dad he wasn't talking to me. Telling him I was pregnant didn't go well. "One second!" I hollered making my way to the door, opening it I was a bit surprised to see Fitz. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a frown, all the while I wanted to throw myself at him. "I thought you and Owen had some movie night planned out." He nodded his head and brushed past me into my room, sitting on my bed. "We do...did." he picked up the book on my bed looking at it, it was a "_What to expect when you're expecting"_ book and it looked so weird in his large hands. "I miss you." Closing my bedroom door I leaned against it, I needed distance when it came to him.

"I miss you too." It was the truth, we were still together but apart I guess. "Why are you here Fitz?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him; he looked tired and maybe even a bit scared? No this was Fitz. "I'm still keeping the baby, and I'm not giving it up for adoption I just can't." I needed him to know where I stood on this matter. "I know, I wouldn't ask you to do either. God you must think I'm a fucking asshole. I know you Addison; I know you wouldn't do either." He was right I wouldn't even though I had thought about it.

"I can't be a dad Addison...but I can't leave you either, maybe I'm selfish or something but I still want to be with you." He seemed as torn as I felt; I loved him and wanted to be with him but at the same time I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want their own baby. "So what's your plan? Ignore it and hope it goes away?" he was shaking his head. "No, I'm going to be there for you and the baby and we'll try and make this okay." He sounded so sincere I wanted nothing more than to believe him. "Really? What about everything you said at my party or just now?" He nodded his head and I couldn't help myself I was in his arms again in seconds. "I love you, even though you're a jerk and you hurt me." I muttered as I hugged him. "I love you too, even though you change me." Oh how cute, he made it seem like it was a bad thing.

**Two weeks after that...**

Things were good, at 14 weeks along I was just starting to show a little bit more and Fitz was actually starting to take an interest in the baby, he'd even read my book talking about what the baby was able to do at this time. It had made me laugh but things were good. I haven't even missed all that much school. However today I was not going, I don't feel well at all, my stomach was sore and even though I was trying my best too think positive something is wrong.

I just don't want to think about what could be wrong, maybe it was nothing and I just need to eat? I was home alone right now so at least no one was going to bug me about what I ate; I've had some weird cravings. Getting out of bed I walked to the bathroom before heading down stairs to get something to eat...except I never made it to the kitchen, I felt my stomach clench...you know that crampy feeling you get when you get your period? Well times that by five and you have how I was feeling right now. I picked up my phone and texted Jenna knowing she was in school but it was close to lunch time.

_Hey lady, something is wrong can you come over?_

I don't remember if she texted me back or not...I don't remember anything after that, I was hit with another wave of pain and then everything went back.

**A/N**

**Another cliff hanger...I am mean, I admit and accept it. This is a longer update and I throw me for a loop the more I wrote, I hope you guys like it. review please and thank you **

**I'll update soon.**

**P. Kitty**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N **

**Man the last update was an emotional rollercoaster for me to write and this one will be the same I'm sure. If you can't handle reading about violence, sex, miscarriage or any other suggestive subjects this probably a story for you so, don't continue reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi **

**Losing a Part of Me and You**

**Fitz's P.O.V**

I don't know what's going on, but I keep looking at the text from Jenna again and again, it was so vague. It left to many things out and left so many things up to my over active imagination. I have twenty minutes left before I can leave and go to Addie's house and see what was going on, I don't even know if Jenna has tried to reach me again since her last text. I opened my phone and looked at the words again.

_**Fitz something is up with Addie, she sent me a weird text and I haven't heard back from her...I think something is wrong. –Jenna**_

I was so lost, what did she mean by weird text? God I needed out of here so I could go already. I wanted to be with Addison in case she was sick or something she had said she felt sick this morning, maybe it was just morning sickness again. "Mr. Fitzgerald for the last time put the cell phone away or I will have to send you to the office." I snapped my phone closed and set it on my desk before giving him the finger. What the hell did it matter if the phone was out, we still couldn't text during class hours. I'm surprised he didn't see me give him the finger I hadn't waited till he turned around, I just did it.

I went from leaning in my chair to actively moving around and I guess I eventually pissed off Mr. What's his face because he snapped the history book he was holding closed. "Fitzgerald, Get out of my class room now!" Smirking I gathered my shit giving him the finger again. "Later." I had gotten what I wanted, and he didn't tell me to go to the office so I made my way out of the building. I got to the corner when my phone started vibrating with un-received texts. Pulling my phone open opening the first text from Jenna.

_**I had to sneak in the basement window...she didn't answer the door. –Jenna **_

I frowned this was totally useless; I don't care how she got in or out of the house... I hope not all her texts are so fucking useless, leave it to Jenna to take dumb blonde to the next fucking level. I clicked open on the next one.

_**I'm freaking out here! Read your freaking texts...Addison is passed out and I can't wake her...something is so wrong. What do I do?- Jenna**_

Passed out? I don't think I have ever seen Addison passed out, not even on nights we stayed out all night getting fucked up...What to tell her to do? I looked at the time on the message and frowned that had been almost two hours ago. I opened the next message.

_**She still isn't waking up, I called an ambulance...there's blood...we're going to the hospital. Get there Fitz. – Jenna**_

My eyes widened as I read the last text...blood from where? Why the FUCK was she so vague you have 1000 characters to use in a text fucking use them. I stopped and ran a hand over my face...who has a car? Owen. Making my way back to the school I leaned on the car before l looked at my phone 3:10. I could wait the thirty minutes or I could go into the school and get Owen.

Smirking I walked into the school to Owen's class opening the door. "Owen we need to go now." He frowned and looked at me funny, and then Ms. Oh looks up. "What is the meaning of this Mark? Go back to your class or to the office right now, you have no right disrupting my class." I clenched my teeth so that I didn't say anything to get me in anymore trouble. "Actually he really does need to leave his sister was just taken to the hospital." That was all I needed to say before Owen was up and walking towards me. Bianca on the other hand was right there to make herself into a nuisance.

"He doesn't have a sister Ms. Oh." She said in a sickly sweet voice, I don't think I have ever wanted to punch her more; Owen beat me to it though. 'Shut up B, I do actually she's my step sister. I'm leaving." He didn't wait around, grabbing my arm he lead the way out of the school. "Want to tell me what the hell is going on?" He asked looking about as good as I must at the moment. "Jenna sent me a text saying they were taking Adds to the hospital something about blood." I didn't have that much information to tell him myself. I pulled out my phone and started to text the annoying blonde who had befriended my girlfriend.

**Where are you? In emerg or in a room, what's going on Jenna? –Fitz**

I pressed send and waited, and waited I didn't like this. "Do you think she's okay? Her and the baby?" Yea okay so I was less than thrilled with idea that we were going to be parents but at the same time I've been reading her stupid book and well the baby was real now and she was somewhat happy for it. I looked at Owen again and waited for an answer. "I can't tell yea bro, I hope they're both okay."

We drove in silence, my hand clutching my cell phone waiting for Jenna to send me a message saying something that would help me put my mind to rest. It was almost ten minutes later before my phone off, by the time we were already pretty much there we just needed to find a parking space.

_**Emerg, we're in room 4c tell the nurse at the desk. – Jenna**_

I repeated everything from the short message to Owen and we headed into the hospital through triage, we didn't run but we didn't walk slowly either, stopping at the front desk I was breathing deep more out of nervousness, I was about to talk when Owen hit my shoulder and pointed to Jenna who looked like she had been crying. She waved us over. "Fitz." I raised my brow as she started to cry again leading us to where Addison was.

I was pushed into her room where she was laying on the stretcher facing the wall. "Addie?" I said softly reaching out to touch her, her body was shaking and I knew she was crying. I barely got around the bed before she was in my arms weeping, or was it sobbing? I'm not even sure but I do know it broke something in me. "What happened, are you okay?" I had so many questions but right now all she could do was cry, her arms where around me and mine where around her as we sat on the bed silently. I don't know how long we sat there but eventually she started talking. "I don't know what happened." She wasn't crying anymore but she was so quiet. "Gone, one second I was pregnant and now I'm not."

I froze and pulled away briefly. "You lost the baby?" I asked gently, I wasn't sure what to say or feel. It was kind of shocking to know that she had lost the baby. "It's okay Addie we can get through this." I said pulling her close to me again. "It hurt so bad, and the blood." I felt useless as she started to cry against me again. "It's okay babe, I'm here." I didn't know what else to do or say.

Owen peeked his head in the room and looked at me. "Jenna and I are going to go get you something fresh to wear, okay Addie?" She looked up and nodded her head. "Alright, thank you." She leaned against me again and I just sat their holding her.

**Later the same night**

Addison's P.O.V

I was so happy that to get out of the hospital, everything about it reminded me about what had just happened, I think I'm still in shock that I'm not pregnant anymore...I had just been looking at my just showing baby bump...and now I don't even get to do that anymore. Fitz was being great he hadn't left me since he got to the hospital...other than when he took my clothes from the nurse to get rid of them...I told him too, I couldn't look at them.

I yawned and layed there in my bed looking at the ceiling, Fitz's arms around me, I feel...guilty that I lost a part of us. I mean I know he didn't really want to be a father but he had come around and because of me he wasn't getting that chance. "I'm sorry." I mumbled it into my pillow, but he still heard me. "You have nothing to apologise for Adds, it wasn't your fault." I nodded my head, I wanted to believe him so badly...but it was. "It is." I felt the bed shit as he shifted his weight. "Addison, stop it. It is not your fault." I closed my eyes and hid my face.

"It's not the doctor even said that sometimes the body knows that something is wrong with the baby and it aborts it. That's not your fault." Logically I knew all this, I had listened to what the doctor had said but the voice in my head and the voice in my heart where yelling two different things. I felt his hands play with my hair. "Maybe it just isn't our time to be parents Adds, someday though." Sitting up I leaned into his body and cried for what must have been the millionth time today, I just wanted the pain to stop.

"I love you Mark." I heard him chuckle at the use of his first name, I hardly ever used it. But it seemed like the right time. "I love you to Addison, and it'll be okay." We were pretty quiet for the rest of the night, I was so tired but I couldn't fall asleep even after Fitz had fallen asleep I laid awake. When I finally fell asleep it was early morning.

**A/N**

**Okay another chapter. I hope you all like it. Please review **

**I will update again soon.**

**Peace**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I think there are only going to be a 1 maybe 2 more chapters to this story, I might do a sequel though if it's what people want, at this point I'm not sure if there will be a happy ending or not...**

**All my usual warnings imply. So if you can't handle what may be in this chapter, you don't have to read this. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi**

_**This update takes place four months after the last update so there will be things here that you have not yet read about.**_

**Take it All Away**

Fitz's P.O.V

Four months and things were slowly starting to get back to normal, Addison was still withdrawn but she had taken the miscarriage pretty hard, it hadn't helped that her dad had been a total ass about the whole thing. Even seeing her so broken up about it he had said it was probably a good thing since neither of us could support a baby in anyway. They had gotten into a huge fight which had lead to her staying at my place for a couple days.

Which was fine, we took a couple days off school and just stayed home, she spent a lot of time sleeping during the first couple and I spent a lot of time trying to think of ways to make things better. Nothing came to mind I have no idea how it feels to miscarriage I know how it feels to lose something you were beginning to get attached to...but again that was four months ago.

Now things were different, she cut her hair short again which was fine. I had met her when her hair was short. But those weren't the only changes she had made, she didn't hang out with us anymore hell it was a fight to get her to spend time with me sometimes and I hate to admit this to anyone even myself I think I'm starting to lose her...she wasn't into some other guy...she wasn't into anything.

Like right now we were watching a movie, well I was watching the movie as she stared blankly at the screen. "Do you love me Fitz?" Her voice was so soft I barely heard what she said, but when it registered I nodded my head. "Yes, why?" I don't think I've ever really loved anyone other than my mom and even that was a stretch I don't know what love really is, but I remember how I felt during that two weeks we broke up and I guess that can't sleep, can't eat feeling when someone is gone could be called love.

"Why?" I asked again I couldn't help the edge that was in my voice and she frowned at me. "I was just wondering." I nodded my head and felt her lean against my shoulder. "I've decided where I'm going to go for college." Looking at her I raised my brow, we'd only talked about this once before. "Oh yea?" she nodded moving away from my side and turning to she was sideways on the couch. "I think I'm going to go with Trent University." She smiled with excitement and I felt my stomach drop and I looked away. "Oh yea? That's awesome..."I was happy for her I was but that wasn't all that close to here and let's face it Fitzy isn't going to University or .

She frowned at me and crossed her arms. "I was expecting you to be happier for me Fitz." I hate when she uses that tone of voice with me, like I'm the one in the wrong. "Oh I'm sorry that I'm less than thrilled that my girlfriend will be moving to a different city, one that I might remind you is almost three hours away." Which wasn't bad if you had a car, but I don't have a car. She shook head. 'The bus goes there we can see each other on the weekends or you can move to Peterborough with me."

Yea like that was going to happen, we both knew I would stay in Toronto. "It's great that you found somewhere you want to go Addie." I sighed to myself as she pushed herself of the couch and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" I asked turning the movie off since it was apparent we were no longer watching it. "I'm going home; you can call me when you're in a better mood." I trough my hands up in frustration, I was the one in a bad mood. "Sorry for not making you happy princess." This happened all the time the stupid little fights; they usually ended the same way.

'Fuck you Fitz, I don't understand what the hell your problem is, but you better solve it." Growling I stalked towards her, she had her head held high ready to fight. "My problem is you, whatever you have to say, say it." I was so close now we were almost touching. "Because I'm sick of your fucking games, and you fucking mood swings." She took a step closer her hands rising as she pushed me away. "My mood swings, you go from hot to cold so fast it's ridiculous." I let her push me again and then I grabbed her pulling her close my mouth closing over hers as we kissed each other.

This was the best part of fighting with her it always lead to crazy sex. She pulled at my clothes as I pulled her off or at least out of the way. Moving from her mouth I attacked her neck with my teeth, she moaned and dug her nails into my back, the bite of them in my skin made me gasp out before moving from her neck to her breasts. The noises she made never failed to turn me on; I ran my hands down her body to her ass groping her through her tight jeans. Pushing me up she wrapped her legs around my waist, I slammed her against the wall and muttered an apology as slipped my hand down the front of her jeans, rubbing my fingers along her already wet folds. Slipping my fingers inside her wet heat, we both groaned and I brought her off right there against my apartment door.

"Fuck Fitz." I grinned and bit down on her neck as she clenched around my fingers, it was always like this sex with us. But it didn't solve anything, removing my fingers I brought them to my lips and licked them clean causing her to moan again, I set her down before leaning down and kissing her again. "This doesn't solve anything." I heard myself say but that didn't change anything either, I felt our relationship slipping from my fingers, and I don't know how to put it back together again.

"I'll call you later?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug. Before she turned around and left the apartment, sighing I went to the phone and called up Owen. "Hey Bro, you feel like hitting up the Ravine?" I listened to him talk about how going to the Ravine generally got us in trouble but of course he was down for it. "I'll meet you there." I smirked into the phone saying good bye before going to get ready.

**The Ravine**

Nothing good ever happens at the Ravine, people drink too much, smoke too much, have sex with random people and end up with STI's, not to mention the fighting and other things that tend to happen, so when the boys showed up it was any one's guess on what could happen tonight. Beers in hand Fitz and Owen joined the other boys around the fire laughing and telling each other stories most things where pretty calm, but there's always some sort of underlining tension.

Tonight was no exception as Owen allowed himself to be lead to the van leaving Fitz alone anyone could have guessed something was going to happen. A curly haired girl moved to sit beside the boy her arm going around his waist. "I miss you Fitzy." She said softly rubbing herself against him, sexual or not it was clear the boy wasn't interested. "Bianca, stop rubbing up on me like a fucking cat in heat." He was let go and the girl shoved him. 'You're such an asshole; I don't know why I even try to talk to you anymore." Bianca muttered getting up. "What the hell you going to do for friends when your little bitch goes off to school."

She asked walking away from him. But she didn't get far before he was stopping her. "Look B I'm sorry okay? Things are a bit stressful right now." She raised a brow. "Do you really think that I care about your relationship with her? Because I don't I haven't made that a secret either." He nodded his head. "I know, but you never even tried to like her. And you right I need my friends around for when she leaves for college." The girl eyed the boy, but sighed and nodded. "Fine but do not expect me to be all buddy, buddy with her.

The two shared a nodded before they walked back to the fire together laughing at each other. When Owen returned the three joined back together like old times, at least they had each other again right? From an outsiders view it looked like they had never been apart from each other, the three had been friends for so long so it was only natural that they find each other again.

**A/N**

**So here is another update...it's more of a filler and well I found it a little crappy. But I hope you guys liked it, I think there might be two more chapters left... Please read and review**

**Love.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**So this will be the last chapter, this will probably be the last the chapter, I may or may not do a sequel I have yet to decide. We'll see how this one ends lol. **

**There is another time skip in this chapter, Fitz and Addie are still together, having made things work for another year. Both are done school and this is the last days before she leaves for University. **

**All the usual warnings apply **** I'm sure I don't have to go over them all again. **

**I do NOT own Degrassi**

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

Fitz's P.O.V

I usually love summer, but I guess that was before I finished high school...now I didn't get the summer of to hang out with friends, I was working a full time job as get this a security officer. Gotta love the fact that your record gets wiped clean when you turn eighteen if you keep your nose clean. I have for the most part, pretty much thanks to Addison. Were still together right now anyway, things fixed themselves but we've been distancing our selves since she found out that she got into that university she wanted to go to.

I can't say what will happen next, but I'm saving up to get my own place here in Toronto for when she comes to visit, as for right now, I was just getting home from working the night shift and was really hoping my girlfriend would be at my apartment waiting for me, so we could sleep the day away. Instead I had gotten a text saying she was working late then going to something with Jenna and Natalie...I wave to my mom as I walk through the living room and into my bedroom. "There's food if you're hungry Mark." I wasn't, hungry. "Thanks, I'm good I ate at work on break."

Yawning I stripped and hopped into the shower washing way twelve hours of grim and sweat. When I was finished I made my way to bed, not bothering to get dressed just slipping into a pair of boxers so that if someone did come in my room I was at least covered. "Going to bed."I hollered as I closed my bedroom door and collapsed onto my bed with a groan.

I don't know what time it was when I woke up or what woke me up to begin with; I didn't have work today so I hadn't set the alarm...rolling over I grinned realizing what had woke me up now. Curled up beside me was Addison fast asleep, in my shirt, reaching over I pulled her close. She shifted but didn't wake, which was fine this gave the time to enjoy the closeness before things got tense again. Wrapping my arms around her I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep. But she woke up. "Your awake." She said her voice filled with sleep.

"Just woke up, when did you here?" I asked running my fingers through her hair as we lay intertwined with each other. "A little after noon." She yawned and snuggled into me and I sighed. "Why didn't you wake me?" I asked not really upset, she usually didn't wake me up. "I figured if you didn't wake up when I crawled into bed you were meant to sleep." Chuckling I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips, deepening the kiss I moved so that I leaned over smaller body, my hands wondering up her bare legs. She chuckled as my hands turned from seeking to playful ticking her behind the knees. "Why are you tickling me?" she asked with a grin as I kissed her again."Because I can?"

Before I knew it she had me on my back, straddling my waist. "My my Ms. Campbell, feeling a little aggressive tonight?" I asked raising a brow at her as she leaned down and kissed my chest. I didn't stop her in fact I let her set the pace, not even batting an eye lash as she removed my boxers tossing them to the floor, soon followed by her shirt and panties.

I watched as she grabbed me into her small hand, moaning as she tightened her hand giving me a tug before she guided me inside her. I would have let her slide slowly down my length but let's face it I'm not the most patient guy out there. Gripping her hips I started a rhythm that she followed first slow and then faster. It was sexy as hell watching her ride me like this...but at the same time I knew something wasn't quite right.

Near the end I slowed us down bringing my hand from her hips to the back of head as I pulled her down to steal her mouth in a kiss, she came with a soft gasp and I followed not long after. There was something bittersweet about it, like this was the last time I would be holding her like this, almost like it was goodbye...a part of me balked and I set up walls to protect myself from what was coming. Closing my eyes I pulled her close to me and held her, I wasn't sure I could say goodbye to the last three years...fuck three years. Well done to me.

I let her move back, feeling her gaze upon my face; I took a chance to look into her eyes, those beautiful golden brown eyes. They said so much when nothing was said between us; I swallowed and touched her face. I'm not a gently person, I'm careless and I break things, I've come so close to losing this relationship so many times and now I was. I can't compete with school or the guys she'll meet there.

End of Fitz's P.O.V

Addison's P.O.V

I looked down into his blue eyes and my heart broke, I love him so much but we both knew that this was the end...I don't know why it had to be this way but it seemed like the best solution. I had wanted the same rough and wild sex we usually had but even when I tried to take control he managed to take over. It was different this time, like we both knew without words that this was it. I touched his cheek with my fingers. It was all so bittersweet.

"I love you." I said softly and he smiled weakly at me. "I know, I love you too." God dammit why did this have to be so hard..."I..." I didn't know what to say. "Don't say it Addie, I know this is it." He said it like it was so final, the end of three years. "I don't want to stop you from doing anything you want to while your away." Smiling I kissed him softly. "You Mark Fitzgerald deserve someone so much better than me." I said softly as his arms came around me. "I love you so much, I can't even explain how hard this is." His arms tightened round me as he pulled me closer. "I know believe me I do...but it's what needs to happen." Leaning my head on his shoulder, I couldn't help it I cried. "Don't cry Addison, this isn't good bye, it's a see you later." I hoped he was right, I didn't want him out of my life...but we have so much history we probably couldn't be just friends. "Promise that you'll never regret our relationship?"

I smiled as I felt his hand wrap around my hair. "I couldn't I have done more with my life since I met you then I would have on my own. You've made me a better person." So unlike Fitz but it touched me to know that he would at least look at this happily. "I look back and even the bad memories look good." I said softly. "We've been through some shitty times together." I said looking at him with a smile.

"The miscarriage, our break up...the fights." I said shaking my head but we had good memories too. "The cat fights weren't that bad." He said smiling thinking of the fights with Bianca. "Or what about prom?" I smiled thinking back to how he had asked me to go.

_It was just starting to get warmer out, the tell tale signs of summer, Jenna and I were sitting outside at the picnic tables during lunch skimming through a fashion magazine. "KC and you are going to prom right?" I asked looking at the baby blue gown she was looking at. "Yes, he asked me last night, I was kinda shocked I mean things are good and were together still but with Nat we don't get to do stuff like this." I nodded my head and looked at the black knee length dress on the opposite page. "That's cute." I said pointing._

"_What about you and Fitz?" I shrugged "He hasn't asked, and prom really isn't his kinda thing...and it being a school dance." I have yet to go to a school dance with him I think they reminded him of Vegas night. Jenna pouted but nodded. "Well you should still come, maybe you can go with Owen...not like as a date it would be weird him being your step brother." I was about to answer but was stopped when a shadow fell over us. "She has plans already; Owen will have to find someone else." I frowned looking at him. "I do?" He smirked and held out the two tickets. "Fitzy needs a date." _

"Prom was good, you looked so handsome in your suit and tie...I still can't believe I got you into a suit." He chuckled and nodded. "I know, but it helped that I had you in that dress to look forward to at the end of the night. We had a good time; the after party was a blast." I nodded my head he was right it was. No matter all the bad times we seemed to have the good times always seemed to outweigh the bad. "Will it be weird to be in KC and Jenna's wedding together?" I felt him press a kiss on my shoulder before he shook his head. "No, no matter what I'm still going to love you Adds." I nodded I felt the same. "I know me too."

Getting off his lap I sat beside him not sure if I should go. "Stay." He said as if reading my mind. "Let's just have one more night." My heart was breaking but I nodded, after all this was all my doing. I was the one leaving. He laid down and pulled me close, we'd have our one more night, morning would be here to soon, and the day after I would be gone for the next two years for school. "Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there." He said softly. "You know where I will be." I nodded and head and wiped the tears that I had no control over. "I know." I spent the rest of the night in his arms, talking softly about things from the past. When morning came, I got dressed and gave him one last kiss.

"Goodbye Mark..."

**A/N**

**Oh man this was so intense, I cried a bit writing it. I think I will do an epilogue or maybe a sequel tell me what you guys would prefer to see. I love this story though and hope that you all liked it. **

**As of right now though this is COMPLETE. **

**I love all my readers thank you all. Please review though so I know what you want to see next. **


End file.
